My Little Pony: Shippuden
by Fusionwarrior52
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is transported to a new world, filled with talking ponies? He does remember fighting Obito Uchiha before hand. Can he go back home, or will he stay and make friends? Read to find out. T for mild language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Fusion: Hello new readers to my story! I promised to rewrite the first few chapters so I have, just not as quickly as I wanted. With me, I have Princess Twilight to help summarize.

Twilight: To put this simply, The Mane 6 have been called to Canterlot by Princess Celestia in the middle of the night on a very urgent matter. When we arrived, we were greeted with an actual human named Naruto. Fluttershy and I were astounded, we only read about humans in fictional books and couldn't believe the stories were real!

Naruto was very stubborn and uncooperative, he even managed to escape by multiplying himself and summoning a red fox with nine tails that he called Kurama.

Fusion: Despite his plan almost working, Princess Celestia's guard captured him again. Kurama almost scared them all to death, threatening to destroy them in the most brutal way possible. The guards ran for their lives and right before Naruto could run again, Celestia grabbed him with her magic.

Twilight: As soon as she captured him, Kurama was also caught, he was just as stubborn as Naruto. Before long, another human walked in with spikey white hair and a mask covering his mouth and a head band on his left eye.

Fusion: Well, that's chapter 1, I hope you've enjoyed this summary and decide to keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Fusion: In chapter 2, Kakashi explains why he and Naruto are in Equestria.

Kakashi: I'll take it from here. I told the princess that me, Naruto, Might Guy, and Killer Bee, a jinchuriki like Naruto, fought my old rival Obito to protect the Hidden Leaf. Normally, Obito wouldn't stand much of a chance against us, but he not only overpowered us, but outsmarted us. Once he beat us up enough, he used a stronger Kamui to transport us to this world.

Celestia: Oh yes, I remember. We talked over coffee, didn't we? Anyway, he had told me this in the morning, seeing how it everyone was exhausted, except for pinkie pie.

Naruto: Back to the summary, I showed the ponies that I could transform into a pony, and so could Kakashi sensai. Celestia and Twilight decided it'd be best to stay in ponyville until we could find someway back.

Fusion: Back in Ponyville, the other ponies were very welcoming with Naruto's and Kakashi's arrival. Almost every pony wanted to here a story of another world, or wanted to feel their human hands. Later that day, Celestia had called everypony to an entrance to EverFree Forest because there was some disturbances inside and all the soldiers and guards they sent never came back.

Twilight: Well, there was the one. He kept talking about a beast that 'ate' the other soldiers. The Mane 6, Luna, Celestia, Naruto, and Kakashi ventured deep into the forest. Along the way, they walked into a creepy pony with night black fur and a mane of red and black. He had jagged teeth and a smile that would send chills up your spines.

Fusion(pony): He was me, the incredibly sexy and powerful-

Naruto: And full of himself.

Fusion(pony): yeah go fuck yourself.

Kakashi: Anyway, Fusion had decided to accompany us through the forest. Before long, we felt a large presence not much further ahead of us. Was it the beast the soldier talked about?

Fusion(author): I knew, but read the next chapter for that.

Twilight: Why did you leave it on a cliffhanger? No one likes those!

Fusion(author): I write how I wanna right, princess!


	3. Chapter 3

Fusion: Sorry for the delay, but I completely reset the original chapter because I fucked up and couldn't work with it.

Naruto: So, please enjoy the chapter when its released and review.

The Hidden Leaf Village

Lady Tsunade/POV

"They've been missing for two days, Shikimaru. Wherever they are, its obviously to well hidden for even you to find." I said, looking over the papers I had stacked on my desk. After Naruto, Kakashi, and Bee left for that disturbance, they didn't even send an update. I'm getting worried, no one, especially Naruto, get this delayed.

"I have been thinking about every single possibility, location, and person who could have them hidden this well. Their just, gone." He said, his hands in his pockets. We had several groups of both just-started gennin to highly-trained shinobi looking in every possible location. Hell, even Sasuke got the news and is helping out.

Sasuke POV/ Orichimaru's Northern Hideout

Something, in the very depth of my mind, forced me to help look for Naruto and Kakashi. Bee, I don't necessarily care about, but if we find him. Lee, Sakura, and I scavenged through old papers, labs, rooms, and looking for secret compartments hidden in all of Orichimaru's hideouts.

"There, behind that desk." I said, and Lee pushed the desk out of the way, showing a dark, damp, passage with a strong draft coming through. Its just barely big enough to crawl through, we all hesitated, then crawled in.

"Where, does this lead? There's cobwebs everywhere!" Sakura complained, I rolled my eyes.

"Its either this, or you wait outside for us. Now quit complaining and move." I glared back at her. After what seemed like forever, we finally come to a stop. Lee grunted, dust went up.

"Won't, *grunt sound* budge, Sasuke if you please." He pulled me up, and crawled back a little.

"Fine, Chidori!" I yelled, lighting covered my arm, as I thrust it into the metal plating, making it explode. We entered a room filled with test tubes, still working. They were huge, filled with a green liquid, and just a feint silhouette that I couldn't make anything out of it. There were hundreds, and at the end of the room, paper were neatly stacked. We ran over to it, and skimmed over the papers.

I found something about failed subjects, and fake sharingans. These were recently written. We put the papers in Lee bag, and turned to leave, but someone stood in front of the passage.

"Intruder Alert. Neutralize targets." It smashed a red button, and the tube opened up, spilling the liquid and releasing the things inside. They looked like adults, but with extra limbs and grey skin. Some had extra legs, some had giant parts, some even had the giant hand wing things I have when I completely activate the curse mark. They looked dazed, and slowly looked towards us, then ran with insane speed.

"Keep your guard up, these things are powerful." I said, pulling out my sword. Right before they were on us, they stopped. They backed away from us. The stumbled back, as if we were monsters.

"What's wrong with them?" Lee asked. We heard something growl, and slowly turned around. A giant, white snake with Orochimaru's hair, and snakes falling off of it. It hissed, then launched itself towards us. We jumped away from it, and it ate half of the subjects. It grew bigger, and launched to me this time, shooting snakes in all directions. I sliced at its side while dodging it, it seeped out some green blood. It smashed into the wall, cracking it. The subjects started to actually attack, and they were way more powerful than anticipated. They slammed their bodies into us, not knowing how to attack. The snake burst through another wall, smashing into several test tubes. The subjects started to use their hands more than just throwing themselves. Lee, Sakura, and I regrouped, the snake made two possible exits, and we have to get out of here. Maybe, if we push them back long enough, we can get to the exits and get a running start. We seemed to have the same idea, and jumped in different directions, near the two holes.

"Leaf hurricane!" Lee shouted, smashing several subjects into each other.

"Cherry blossom crash!" Sakura shouted, slamming her fist into the ground, sending rocks into the air as well as the subjects.

"Fire style: FireBall jutsu!" I said, sending a giant fireball to the giant snake. It screeched, flailing around its body. It smashed the walls, floor, everything. The building shook, anything not tipped over was. We jumped out the giant holes, leading to dark windowed hallways. Its late, somehow we've been here for hours. The snake smashed its way towards us. We ran, making blind turns, left and right. We finally got trapped, a giant wall blocked us, the snake and the subjects on our tails.

"Alright, enough of this shit." I said, activating the mangekyo. The curse, which was silent forever, activated as well. The hand-wings sprouts from my back. My skin turns gray, and the thought to kill flooded my mind. I flew towards them, and sliced clean through three heads. Black blood poured out of their necks as they fell. The rest jumped towards me, I jumped from each one, slicing them in half as I did. When I landed, they fell, dead. Some of them came from behind the snake, and by some, I mean at least 50 of them. I was going to cut them up, but Sakura jumped in, slamming her fist into one, and Lee drop kicking another into the others. Lee activated the first gate (I think it is), his skin reddish, with steam coming off of him. I smirked. Two of the subjects jumped towards us, I dodge, and kick him to Lee, who barrage punched them both, and Sakura went off on her own, still close to us.

In a matter of minutes, all but one subject were dead. He had gray hair that touched the floor, two giant hands, another two on his back.

"You three seem to be powerful, to take them on, but the master only needs me alive. You, however, can just die." He clasp his hands together, and wood, shot out from every direction. We just barely dodged the attack, then he did another jutsu, a giant water dragon consumed the snake, but it just gave it power. It slithered quickly to us, shooting out water from it sides. I jumped up high.

"Dragon Flame Jutsu!" I shouted, sending multiple dragon-shaped fireballs at the snake. Steam filled the hallway, and it gave us a few seconds to plan. We thought of slowing it down long enough for me to hit the snake with a black chidori, but then steam started to shoot by us. The main subject had all the steam on his hands, shooting it at us. I got shot in the arm, it stung badly, and I shoved Sakura out of the way. The main subject laughed, then did the hand signs for a fireball jutsu, but switched the last to signs, and fired a gigantic fireball, that we had to hide behind debris to not get scorched. Lee and Sakura started to fight. They kicked debris into the snakes face, making it shake and thrash about. I started to charge a black chidori, Lee smashing the roof, rocks fell on the snake. I flew to the main subject, and Lee wrapped him with the bandage on his arms, holding him still. I slammed the chidori into the subject, stabbing through his chest, then the chidori shocked him from the inside, he screamed violently, then passed out. I pulled my arm out. The snake tried to bite us on its back, we dodged and the snake chomped down on his back.

"Should we..." I shook my head, its obvious that guy controls it, so without him, its useless. We started to walk from where we came, but a man stopped. He was, Obito. His eyes stared me down, like daggers. No one moved, or spoke. Then, he moved in a split second, slamming Lee and Sakura into each other, then slugging his fist into my spine.

"You are looking for, them. Well, why don't you go join the bastards." He opened a portal, sucking us into a black, empty space. He was there, without his mask. He had red markings on his left eye, leading into the Rinnegan, which had tomas on each line. The space that seemed like a floor, grabbed our legs, pulling us down. Arms of darkness kept sprouting out, pulling us deeper.

"Without you, Sasuke, I can finally activate something similar to the Tsuki-No-me, a giant transportation jutsu, that will randomly send you somewhere into the depth of this universe." He said, pointing to the right. Madara Uchiha was in the same fate, as was Kabuto. Obito has finally exceeded the strongest shinobi. I struggled to get out, but to no avail. We sank lower, and lower, and finally, darkness.

?/ Sasuke POV

I fell to the ground, landing on my arm with a loud crack, pain surged through my body. I landed in a forest, filled with trees and weeds, with exotic noises. If it weren't for the broken arm, I'd enjoy this. I scrambled to my feet, and walked to what seemed to be the east. After several hours of stumbling, falling, and sudden aches of extreme pain, I found a cottage. I ran up to the front and knocked, many times. I tried the knob, which was unlocked, and let myself in. No one was home, so I looked for a first-aid kit, then a map. Thankfully, they both were upstairs, the room had a lot of really well drawn pony posters. Whoever lived here loves ponies. I started downstairs, when a yellow pony with wings walked in, screaming, with joy. She flew into me.

"Another human! Do you have a fox with you too? Oh I don't care, its another human! Come on come on, I got to show you to Twilight, she's my best friend, and she has two other humans with her! You three will get along just fine!" She dragged me outside, pulling me by my good arm. I stopped her, processing the last 30 seconds.

"OK, one, you talk, two, you can FLY! Now there are more of you, and did you say two other humans?" She nodded, the continued to drag me outside. The sky was a cheerful blue, with perfectly puffed clouds, a nice cool breeze, and more ponies, flying, running, holding things with their mouths. They were like humans but, just not. Then I saw him, his blonde hair, orange jacket and headband set him out more than he just being human. My rival since we were team 7, since we were friends, Naruto Uzumaki.

Fusion: Sorry for the INCREDIBLE delay, I first messed up and had to restart the whole chapter, then when I was about to finish, more stuff popped into my head then went through the tablet keyboard. So, review and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Fusion: I'm not keeping promises in saying this, but I will try to upload chapters, or one-shot if necessary, on the weekend. The chance of me doing it on time is 50-50 but since its Spring Break in VA, I should be done by then.

Pinkie:So read and review on this chapter and ENJOY!

Fusion POV/

Twilight, Naruto, and I went over to see Fluttershy today because Twilight thought we could learn something, after what happen earlier. Which I had nothing to do with, let's just say that one bad word led to more, which led to us having a food fight inside sugarcube corner. Again, not my fault, its his. We caught to the trail leading to Fluttershy's, when we say her with another human, he had a grey jacket sweater thing, a black bar on his back, a bandaged arm, black, spikey hair, and bluish shorts. Naruto and the other human stopped. They stared at each other for a long time. Naruto muttered something quietly, it sounded like, 'Sas...uke', he reached for a kunai, the other reaching for his bar.

"What're you doing here, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, glaring at Sasuke.

"Tsunade sent me, in fact, Lee and Sakura should be somewhere around here. Obito got us, and teleport us, or me, here." Sasuke said, putting his hand back down. They still had tension between them, obviously something happened between them. I decided to interrupt the extremely awkward silence.

"OK, so, uh... Who's this guy?" I asked Naruto, knocking both of them back to earth.

"A friend, we uh, don't have a nice history together, not since we met..." He said, turning around. He left, not saying another word to anypony. Sasuke twitched, then jumped away, disappearing in the air. The two seemed to be having a little moment, and need some time alone.

Twilight sighed, shaking her head.

"They say that they're friends but, its safe to say they aren't. Real friends try to get over the negative of another friend. You can learn from this Fusion, and even more from my friends." The way she said, 'my friends' kinda hit me hard someplace in my chest.

"What, do you mean by that?" I glared at her.

"By what?"

"You just said that I could learn from YOUR friends! As if, I'm not one of them!" I usually don't get this pissed, but, this just tipped me over.

"You think I can learn from YOU!? I've learned more by myself them with you and your,' Pretty Princessess'" I spat out that last part.

"No I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did, yes you FUCKING did! Ever since I saved your sorry ass from the giant TimberWolf, I've seen you you and your little group looks at me, you've disliked me, no, HATED me!" I got so pissed off, I stomped powerful enough to crack the ground.

"Fusion listen to me-" I stopped her.

"Not another word. Not another. Fucking. Word." I flew off with full force, the pegasi were setting the clouds up for a storm so I rammed right through it, leaving a giant hole through it and sending stray thunderclouds everywhere. Rainbow Dash, who was in charge flew up to me.

"Hey, we're scheduled for a nice rain and you are supposed to help us, not give us more work!" I grabbed her clip board, snapped it in half and got in her face.

"Fuck. Off." And zoomed away.

Naruto POV/

Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE! He just makes me mad now. I wanted to bring him back, I begged and pleaded even. And now he wants me to believe that he actually helped in searching for me? Who the hell does that bastard think I am? I walked all the way back to the library, spike and Owlicous were cleaning up and restocking books. I opened the door, ignored them, and got to the balcony. I sat on the rail, legs hanging over. I heard the floor behind me creak, and in a second, grabbed a kunai, run to the person and out it to their throat. It was Kakashi, he blocked my hand.

"Oh," I put my hand down," Its just you..." I sighed, he ruffled my hair.

"I've heard Sasuke's here, thought you'd be happy about it." He said, letting go of my hair.

"He thinks I'm still an idiot, he came here and said he was looking for me. As if." I folded my arms, turning away from Kakashi. I was expecting him to say something, but he didn't. He just left me alone. The nights sky sparkled brightly, every star is visible and it showed a spectacular show over me. After a minute, a louder thud came from behind me, and Fusion stood there motionless. I waved in front of his eyes, he didn't react, then wobbles. He hiccups and sways, then hiccups again. He was dazed, with a light blush, and had a carry bag full of wine bottle.

"Hey *hic* Naru...to. How are you buddy?" He asked, clearly drunk.

"Deznt madder. Did jyou know that, Twilight sprinkle hates me, that the rest of the *hic* name 6 hates me?" He half of his body over the rail. I've never seen a drunk pony before.

"I bet, that youuuuu, hate me too..." He drops down, shaking. I help him up.

"Uuhhhhhhhgg, why do they hate me...?" He says normally, a sob came at the end. He sniffs, and walks to the door.

"Sasuke, he looks like a nice guy, even if you hate him, you have more than I do..." He smiles, then fly's off.

Fusion POV/

That quick experience I had with Naruto, though nothing much happened, I realized something, I need to apologize to the 6. Maybe even, they might make me their real friend. I found them all talking at Sugarcube Corner, walking inside. I decided to follow them and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Really, he did that?" Rarity said surprised at Twilight.

"Yeah, he got really mad and thinks that we hate him. Though, hates a strong word, it does describe what we felt to him." Twilight said, with a normal tone.

"Then he flew up to the clouds, smashed through them, broke my clipboard, then said to 'Fuck off'." Rainbow said.

"He did seem cool at first," she adds, "But after that stunt, I'm glad he's gone." Wait, what?

"Ah agree, he doesn't look like the, 'Friendly' type of guy. Just looking at him, feels like somethin ain't right." Aj said, am I hearing right?

"I have to agree Applejack, he just isn't, right." Rarity said, the other besides Twilight nod. My I twitches, and once again pure rage flowed through me. I was about to knock the door down, but then that rage and hatred was replaced by sadness and sorrow. I looked back through the door, they were coming with a big box of cupcakes. The pegasi must've set the clouds off, because it started to drizzle, and get harder every few minutes. My spikey hair stuck to me face, covering my right eye.

"... Fine," I open my left eye, it caused pain in my head, but I didn't want to uncover my other eye. "Such friends you are..." I walked back to steps, and waited for them to walk out.

3rd person/

The Mane 6 walk out of Sugarcube Corner, with a box of cupcakes, not expecting to see Fusion, staring at them outside. The silence was broken by thunder, and more rain.

"They weren't supposed to have it rain this hard." Rainbow said, looking towards the sky,"They better fix this." Fusion glared, his darkened eye seemed to get darker, and eventually looked pitch black. The only one who actually looked at him was Twilight, she was meaning to say something, but couldn't think of it.

"I was right...wasn't I?" Fusion said, his voice cracked. The others were surprised, how did he know they were talking about him? Before any pony said anything, Fusion walked away, hiding tears from the 6, and the storm worsens. Fusion stumbled away, the rain blinded him lightly, and he walked right into the Everfree Forest. It was getting dark, the wild growth of trees blocking out some rain. He regained some of his senses, sadly, he was too far into the forest for even him to know where he was. Then there it was, a blue light, followed by trees breaking, TimberWolves howling in agonizing pain, the sound that he loves the most. He ran towards it, the blue light got brighter, obviously as he got closer.

He reached a hand made clearing, with a giant blue human thingy, with four arms, cut in half, and two swords, in the middle, a man with red armour and a giant fan on his back. He was fighting giant TimberWolves, he had scorched some of them and just then sliced one in half. Fusion was intrigued, clearly some ninja from Naruto's world. Fusion accidentally stepped on a twig, and the blue demon jerked around. The ninja had red and black eyes, that matched his clothe nicely. He ran to Fusion, swords held high, and ready to kill.


	5. Chapter 5

Fusion: Almost 1000 views on this story, I've been getting good reviews and all I can say is, THANK YOU ALL! Please, enjoy this chapter, and share it among anyone you know!

3rd Person/

The giant blue sword smashed into the ground, sending dirt and other junk scattering throughout the air. Fusion was tossed away just by the force of it. He caught himself, landing perfectly on all fours and sprinted to his right, picking up and throwing things as they fell, hardly affecting the blue armor. Madara ignored the thrown objects, and sliced again, the dark pony somehow dodging his attacks.

Madara: Great Fire Devastation! Multiple giant fireballs spewed from the armor, nearly scorching Fusion and setting the forest ablaze. Fusion had jumped out of the way, and landed in the pile of TimberWolves. The vines had him stumbling and tangled in seconds, and the blue armor and ninja inside approached him. Before they reacted, a bunch of trees shot from the forest, and slammed into Madara, cracking his armor a light bit. Fusion thought of one thing, offensive. While Madara cut trees, Fusion grabbed a rock with magic, and crushed it into the shape of a sword, and grabbed some vines. The Uchiha slashed at the pony again, but this time got his arm tangled in vines that said pony used as a whip. Fusion flew over the armor to its back, with two ends leading to the arm, and pulled tight while flying.

The arm of the armor with the sword stabbed through itself, being held by Fusion, and made a clear hole in it.

'So, the only thing here that can cut this armor is itself?' Fusion thought, right before getting pushed by a strong force suddenly, landing on his head and slamming into a tree. Madara frowned, clearly not wanting to waste any more time. He tried the great fire devastation again, but got attack by Naruto, with a massive rasengan. A chunk of blue chakra dinged next to Fusion, a big piece. He grabbed it and forced it into the rock sword, half blue, half grey. It seemed to gleam with power, bouncing on the rain. Fusion got up and ran full speed at Madara, clearly distracted with the many Naruto clones. He flew up for more speed and sliced right through the armor, and continued to do so.

"Enough!" Madara shouted, using a powerful force to blow everything away, the Narutos popping and rubble rolling off. Fusion slammed into several trees, painfully, and Naruto held onto the ground for dear life. The opening was bigger, and clean-ish.

Madara: Deep Forest Emergence! Tree shot from the ground, along with the Everfree's, and entangled an already pained Fusion inside the bottom. Naruto jumped up, holding one giant rasengan.

Naruto: Big Ball Rasengan! And slammed it into the wlose Madara growled, activating his rinnegan. Naruto sent out Kurama, and went into Tailed beast mode. Madara's Sussanno grew, to match Kurama's full height. Fusion had broken bones, blood in his eyes, and possibly in his lungs. He never should've picked a fight with that thing, and to make matters worse, his wings were broken and a long branch Peirce's through his chest. He should be dead, but still held on. Before long, Twilight and the others came, the six of them helping Fusion as Sasuke and Kakashi helped Naruto. The clouds showed it was night, maybe midnight, and he thought of something. He remembered he had a spell that was like a vacuum, it sucks in anything and absorbs it into the users body, sadly, it usually kills them, and since he looked like a dead man walking, what's there to lose? He stumbled up, grabbing his makeshift sword, and limped to Madara. Stray attacks fell and exploded on the ground, all the more reason he does this. He made it to the armor, and activated the spell. A crack appeared on hi fore head, more coming from his eyes and random parts, then a green glow slightly came out. He made a hole in the armor and put his horn in it, a small vortex appeared on the tip of it and the armor began get sucked in. Fusion felt a strange power, and the cracks disappeared slowly. Slowly, his body healed, and he regained some energy. The book never said anything like this happening. He absorbed more of the armor, and finally Madara noticed. Madara dispelled the Sussanno, falling on his legs perfectly.

"You, what did you do!? MY CHAKRA IS CUT IN HALF!?" Madara shouted, freaking out, he pulled out the fan and, without instinct, Fusion stopped it, knocking it out of Madara's hands. Some of the cracks remained in Fusion, giving him the feel of falling apart. He smirked, making a blue and red claw and smashed it into Madara's head, knocking him back.

"H-holy SHIT!" Fusion shouted, making another arm and two legs, standing on the hind legs. This was very, different, for the pony. The claws and legs had a faint red aura, showing it was still part magic. Madara was devastated. He was a god in his eyes, the strongest shinobi in the world, handicapped by a horse. He laid there, motionless, rain fell into his eyes, and mud got into his hair. Fusion looked over at him, walked to him, carried him with magic, and walked out the forest.

"Before you ask, Madara, yes. I do care if you get left there. There are things worse than what you are capable of." Fusion said, walking away from the others.

"You and I, we went as different as we think. But just so you know," Fusion glared into Madara's eyes,"I will end you..."

Neji/ Hidden leaf

The village is scared. The sand was attacked by Obito, and the 7 tailed beast (take out Kurama and Gyuki), and were heading for the hidden cloud. Guy, Yamato, and the ANBU black ops went to look for Naruto and the others who disappeared. Lady Tsunade ordered me, Shikimaru, Choji, Hinata, Ino, Gaara, who is in no well condition, and Kiba to help evacuate the Mist, Stone, and hopefully the Cloud before the tailed beast get there. It took us a while, but we finally got to the hidden mist. The Mizukage had already grouped up the village, and followed us to the stone. The Tsuchikage had also, this was easy so far. Then, as we were heading back to the leaf, some thing attacked us. A weird humanoid thing stood in front of us. It had grey skin, yellow eyes with marks in them, and a giant pair of wings that looked like hands coming from its back.

It growled at us, then attacked, charging at us quickly, and slamming its hands into the ground. This thing was strong, and it hardly had chakra. I got ready to fight, as did the others. When it charged again, I slammed my palm into its chest, sending it flying backwards, slamming into a large amount of trees. It got back up, charged again, and this time me and Hinata did the same thing, with a greater result. It didn't get up, so we advanced.

"What, was that?" Hinata asked me.

"I don't know, it did seem human, but it couldn't be one." I responded. We got everyone inside the gates, and before we left, the kage both wanted to join us to the Cloud. We didn't get all the way there before an explosion went off, at the hidden cloud. A roar came from the same place, and we sprinted am the way.

The outside of the hidden cloud gate, the tailed beast were before the bridge, unable to cross, and on the other side, the Raikage with his ninja, some where helping down the citizens. Obito stood on the bridge, taking of this mask.

"Well, this is nothing more than a small distraction. Whatever. I hardly need the beast to assist me here." He said, sending the beast into a portal. He then walked over the bridge. The cloud ninja stood their ground, ready to strike, but somehow, half of the ninja there suddenly fell down, dead. There was no way Obito could do that, right?

"You will pay for your crimes against the shinobi world, Obito!" The Raikage said, running to punch Obito, he went his full speed, and slammed his fist to Obito, but he just grabbed it, the bridge and land behind them was smashed, making the two jump up and land on the land away from the village. We decided it was better to jump in now than ever, all trying to hit Obito. He grabbed the Raikage's arm and slammed him into us. We caught ourselves, and tried again. Kiba and Akamaru tried to attack him, but Obito just dodged. Hinata and I did the same with the same result. Choji failed to hit Obito with a Butterfly bomb, and the kage all missed as well.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Here I was hoping for a good fight, oh well." He shook his head, and sucked us into a portal. We all stood in a dark place, with blocks as platforms. We couldn't move. Then we began to sink.

"What? Do you think this can hold me!?" Ay shouts, mistakingly putting his hands on the floor, having them sink as well.

"Yes, I do. Now then, be ready to meet your eternal nightmare." Obito snaps his fingers and the ground wraps around us, and pulled us back down.

Fusion/Twilight's library

I kept Madara locked in chains of magic, still admiring my arms and legs.

"So, what spell did you use to do that?" Twilight asked, she was looking through her own spellbooks.

"Its an ancient spell. An absorption spell at that. It makes a small vortex that absorbs any one thing it first touches, and its supposed to kill the caster. I did have a theory. Whenever you use this spell, you only absorb one material that you touch, most of the time its not the amount needed to keep the user alive. If,say, I were to absorb the trees of the forest, I'd have enough to live, but if I absorbed a small pond or an inexperienced unicorns magic, I'd die from not having enough." I explained, reading through the book of Naruto's world.

"Ha, Madara Uchiha. Said to be the strongest shinobi in the world, he was supposed dead whilst fighting Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage. He possesses the Rinnegan, the sharingan, and an insane amount of chakra. He also has a fan weapon that can absorb the power of a jutsu and send it back with double the power." Damn, he sounds dangerous. He might not be as dangerous.

"Oh, there's more. He can use the fire-style and the wood-style after being reanimated and enfused with Hashirama's DNA." I blinked. Before I read that a shinobi's 'Chakra Nature' effects the users jutsu, and that it is not linked to the chakra. Wood wasn't one of the five basic natures. I was gonna read back on the all the different styles again when Kakashi appeared in front of me.

"Naruto and I agreed that we should help train you. Madara included. I thought first we should check your chakra nature, to see what kind of jutsu you should use." He said, I released Madara's chains.

"Remember, Madara, one slip up, and you're dead." I reminded him. He just rolled his eyes, and followed kakashi. I got excited.

I'm gonna be a ninja!

/END/

Fusion: This was done way early, huh? Well I had a creativity burst. I was watching some Naruto when boom, thousands of ideas swarmed my head. I had to use Narutopedia (great reference for those new to Naruto who don't wanna watch the show or read the Manga) for the chakra release part at the end, everything else I knew by heart. So please read and Review and share this story all around!


	6. Chapter 6

Fusion: I feel like this story is getting better each chapter. Read and review

3rd Person/ open field near Everfree forest

Fusion skid across the floor, digging his blue claws into the ground to stabilize. He was breathing deeply, sweating incredibly, yet Kakashi stood opposite of him, calm and cool.

"Don't just have a head-on attack. You have to balance between jutsu and actual fighting. Not just one or the other." Kakashi said. So far Fusion can only do a couple of shadow clones, walk on walls, ceilings, and water. His chakra nature is Lightining, and now he his training for fighting.(He uses the claws of his chakra arms to activate his jutsu) Fusion tried to stand up, he was just beat up, still fill of chakra.

Fusion-Shadow clone jutsu! Five clones appeared through smoke, running to Kakashi. This time they had a plan, they ran around Kakashi, in different directions, the real on tried to smashed down from above. He jumped up high with his clones, and all of them tried the same thing. The crashed into the ground with dust and some stone flying in the air. After it cleared, Fusion stood there, breathing heavily.

"Next time, don't have all your clones do what you are, have a plan before you make them." Kakashi said, unscathed, away from where Fusion hit. His chakra limbs vanished, and he collapsed to the ground. Madara leaned on a tree, watching everything that has happened. He thought of how much Fusion learned in one day, how long he survived, and that he is a suitable student.

"He is, progressing, but he drains my-his chakra to quickly. You need to train him to be able to conserve chakra in his attacks Kakashi." Madara said, walking to the two. Naruto jumped in, he wanted to teach Fusion the rasengan and other jutsu, then he saw how drained of chakra he was, and the clear bruises. Twilight then joins them, with the Naruto world book.

"I have both good and bad news. Good news, this book updates itself when something happens, so you can still keep track of what's happening in your world, bad news, one of the updates say that, 'Obito Uchiha has gained both Rinnegan in his eyes, and now controls the Tailed beast. He's going on a rampage, sending random shinobi into his eyes, the ninja world is failing, and no one has peace. Many believe the fifth great ninja war has began.' This doesn't sound so good." Twilight said, with dread in her voice. Naruto and Kakashi both reacted with extreme surprise, Madara however didn't look fazed.

"Twilight, do you think that you and your friends are willing to awaken your chakra?" Madara said, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean by, awaken?" Naruto asked.

"When Fusion absorbed my chakra, he activated his, and my chakra is slowly being changed into his own. Have you noticed that the more he use the Susanoo chakra arms, the more red they look and how its beginning to fit his arms?" He said, and he was right, the more Fusion used the chakra arms, the less they looked like big meaty claws, and more like hands.

"W-well, I don't know... wait, why would we anyway?" Twilight questioned him.

"The way I see it, Obito will find out we are alive, and finding each other. He will then send the Kyuubi and whatever he has at his disposal to kill us, or himself. If we don't bulk up on our team, we will certainly die, even worse for your world, because you will be helpless." Madara uncrossed his arms,"So do you accept?" Before Twilight could respond, the rest of the mane 6 answered for her.

"Yeah we do! Anything to help out you guys!" Pinkie said, hopping up and down.

"Yeah, why not. What's the worst that could happen?" Rainbow said, jumping off her cloud.

"Good, from the four of us, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and I, choose who you want to lend their chakra." Madara said.

"How about us? We'd like to help." Everyone snapped to the forest, seeing Lee, Sakura, and a very badly injured Killer Bee. Naruto smiled at seeing his friends alive and well, especially Bee. The Shinobi sat, Madara leaving since he technically already gave his chakra to Fusion.

Pony/Shinobi pairs

Rainbow Dash-Sasuke Uchiha

Pinkie Pie-Rock Lee

Twilight Sparkle-Naruto Uzumaki

Rarity-Sakura Haruno

Applejack-Kakashi Hatake

Fluttershy-Killer Bee

(Remember these pairs, they might mean something in future chapters)

Madara and Fusion looked upon the light show of chakras.

"They don't fully trust us. We both have done things we regret, haven't we?" Fusion said, curled up in a little ball. Madara had a slightly surprised face.

"If you want us to do as you say, and believe you, convince both your shinobi, and the ponies that you've changed. You got us into this," Fusion got up, his darkened eye had a faint red glow around it," You must see it that we get through it alive." Fusion walked off, and the others just finished the chakra transfer.

"Ohhhh, my heads spinning..." Twilight said, holding her head.

"We did put more than enough chakra, you might just feel this way for a while, your bodies are getting used to have your chakra awakened, I guess." Naruto said, starting towards the library. The sun was setting, and while everyone and pony set out for rest, Madara sat their, by himself.

"Come out of the woods, snake. You're lucky that they didn't sense you." Kabuto slithered out of the woods, sitting next to Madara.

"You and that black pony, seem very much alike. Now that you two are starting a Sensai student relationship, how can I help?" Madara glanced at the snake, seeing him correctly.

"I do like to see some destruction, but Obito pushed too far this time, he will pay." Silence...

We start training tomorrow, the ones who gave their chakra will train the one they chakra to. We will train Fusion, he will get stronger, he just needs a push." Madara said, walking to the library.

Fusion: hey, another early chapter. I am on a roll. Also, you need to remember the pairing, no, they aren't (all) shippings, but they are Sensai/Student relationships.

Lee:Thank you all! Everyone who has supported this youthful author with this story! Please review, and leave constructive criticism!

Madara: Basicly, you can flame all you want.


	7. Fusion vs Rainbow Dash Part 1

Fusion: Now, this chapter is gonna be a 3-4 part sequence, which I will only do with special chapters having to do with character development.

Naruto: He means he will only base it on a few characters so you can know them better, if you don't know them enough.

Celestia: Please, review and enjoy.

Fusion v.s. Rainbow Dash

The first day of Training: Part 1

The next morning, the shinobi had awoken the mane 6, to their displeasure, early in the morning. Everypony groaned, besides Applejack, and obviously not ready for training.

"Why are up, *yawwwwwwn* so early?" Rarity asked, hardly keeping her eyes open.

"You have to be up early, and get used to it, in certain situations. You won't be able to sleep during a fight, so you need to get used to an early rise, or it will be the end of you." Madara said, his arms crossed.

"The sun hasn't even risen yet." Twilight said, she wobbled slightly.

"Ah don't mind, sometimes ah have to get this early to get some important bucking done." Aj said, stretching her limbs. Fusion had dropped in from, who knows where, looking like he just won the million bit lottery.

"Am I late?"

/I little bit later in the morning/

The mane 6 were more awake, and Celestia rose the sun, which seemed to help them. Kakashi started to speak.

"The first thing we are learning is how to use your chakra as a boost. All you have to do is think of what your doing, and let out some chakra. If you try running, you will perform a chakra dash, jumping will result in a super jump, and supposedly, flying will be faster for a short amount of time." He said, and the six tried to do so. The closest to doing the dash were Rainbow and Fusion, the same with flying and jumping. Aj did get it after them, soon the others caught on. After a few tries, they mastered the basic chakra movements. Naruto walked up front.

"You all did very well. Now, to walk up walls and on water, you must concentrate your chakra into your feet, and keep that focus. Sometimes you must concentrate it while fighting." He said, then showed them by walking up Twilight's oak tree. Again, the first two to do it right were Rainbow and Fusion on the wall. This time they glared at each other.

"I did it first, ya know. Nice to see something mimicking me." Fusion said, smug.

"Yeah right, I got it first little filly." She said back, more smug. Lee, Sasuke, and Naruto walked up with six pieces of yellowish paper.

"This is the chakra sensitive paper we used to find Fusion's chakra nature. Just put it on your hoof, and let out just a small bit of chakra into it. If it burns, your nature is fire, if it get wet, your nature is water, if it crinkles, Lightining, if it get split, air, and if it crumbles to dust, earth." Sasuke said. They gave the ponies each a piece of paper, and here are the results.

Twilight-Wind

Pinkie-Earth

Rainbow-Lightining

Fluttershy-Water

Rarity-Earth

Applejack-Fire

They throw away what's left of the papers. Naruto spoke again.

"Well, you girls are fast learners. There are three main types of jutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. Genjutsu and Ninjutsu use more chakra sometimes than Taijutsu. I will teach you Ninjutsu, Sasuke will teach Genjutsu, and Lee will teach Taijutsu. Genjutsu has to do with the mind, the more brainpower and chakra you have, the more convincing a Genjutsu. Taijutsu is more physical, you use a bit or a lot of chakra to use the area around you and sorta fight with it. Ninjutsu is mostly chakra based, you manipulate your chakra into whatever or wherever you want it. My rasengan is a great example, all it is, is my chakra spinning in my palm, if I were to add my wind chakra," he made a rasengan, and out some wind chakra in it," It becomes a wind-release rasengan. If I add more chakra," he did, "It becomes my own jutsu, the Rasen-Shuriken." He dispelled the Rasen-Shuriken. Sasuke began to speak.

"This is were you decide what kind of ninja you wanna be. I will teach Genjutsu, Naruto will teach Ninjutsu, and Lee will teach Taijutsu. You can choose what you wanna learn, but don't worry, you will all learn at the same pace, tomorrow you pick a different teacher." He said. Here are who chose what:

Naruto/ Rarity, Pinkie Pie

Sasuke/ Fluttershy, Twilight

Lee/ Rainbow, Fusion, Applejack

After splitting up, the teachers went into different parts of the Everfree forest, each to a clearing. We are following Fusion and Rainbow, so we must go with them.

Everfree East Clearing near Twilight's oak tree/

"Alright, if you want to be a master of Taijutsu, you must keep at peak of your physical strength. To begin, we each do 100 push-ups." Lee said, overly excited, instantly getting into position, as did Rainbow and Fusion. In about 3 minutes, Lee finished, seeing this, Fusion and Rainbow picked up the pace. When the other three finished, they were also tired out. It seemed to be only noon, and the ponies new it was gonna be a long day.

Madara and Kakashi watched from the clouds.

"Their seems to be a rivalry among them. Rainbow Dash and Fusion, they seem to be like Naruto and Sasuke. Hopefully it won't be exactly like it." Kakashi said, looking upon the east clearing, as Lee trained them to be as strong as possible. Madara looked on Fusion, remembering the two conversations.

"Do you think, that Fusion... was a killer? He says we are more alike in the darkest ways, and the darkest thing I've done, and regretted, was killing my brother. These, are his eyes. I stole them from him..." Madara said, looking into the sky, Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder.

"We've all done things we regret, but the past is the past, we can't dwell on it, otherwise you won't be ready for the future. Just like Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke was prepared to fight or even kill Naruto, because he probably didn't dwell on team 7." He says, and right after, Kabuto sit between them on the cloud, Kakashi doesn't react badly, but instead, sorta smiles.

"I take it you weren't welcome either?" Kakashi said, seeing a few colorful explosions in the west clearing.

"They don't even know I'm here. The only reason I am, besides Obito, is that I wanna help you, and warn you." Kabuto grabs a book from behind him, the book of harmony(no idea what its real name is, the book that begins My Little Pony).

"It wasn't easy getting this book. I've read the whole thing, and it seems that there are a lot of powerful enemies here, and from the way we all look, Obito took some of our chakra." Kabuto says, Madara and Kakashi both jump a little.

"What?" They said.

"Yes, he took some of our chakra. I just thought I was drained from fighting him, but after an hour, it didn't come back. I can see your chakra too, both deminished quite a bit." Kabuto said, fixing his glasses.

"He seems to have done this to the others. He must have another plan, we must accelerate their training, for I fear that the greatest danger is waiting to strike..." Kabuto handed the book to Madara. They sat their watching, thinking of a way to tell the others without freaking them out too much.

Cave of Darkness(I made this place up in Equis)

Obito Uchiha walked to a secret room in the cave, greeted by Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Sunset Shimmer, and Terek. He brought the tailed beast, sealed in orbs that were transparent with a tint of their skin/fur/scale color. The room was huge, with a medium sized stone table, stone chairs, torches on the walls, and a barrier spell and jutsu protecting the room.

"My time is limited, but, I am a reasonable man. You want the tailed beast, fine choose which one then let the others into the wild. I've drained them of most of their chakra, just enough for my plan." Obito said, putting the orbs on the table, the tailed beast sat motionless.

"Good, then we will keep our end of the deal, and destroy your shinobi. By the way, I am grateful of you to restore me, this new body and, chakra it was, work perfectly." Sombra said(I forgot to say, but these guys are in anthro mode). Obito smiled.

"You are welcome, just make sure they die, or if you come back alive, I will end you." He threatens, starting to go into his portal.

"Is that a threat?" Shimmer said, raising an angry eyebrow at him.

"Yes, it is..." He faded away. The ponies and Terek looked from each other to the tailed beast.

"This will be on my own account. I don't need these beast, I am just strong enough to start sucking the magic from these useless sacks of shit, and none of you get in my way, or you'll be part of my meal." Terek said, glaring at them. The others just smiled.

Fusion: This is gonna be a good story segment. I just know it.

Naruto: Yeah, I hope so. Anyway, read and review!


	8. Fusion vs Rainbow dash 2

Fusion: again all I needed to do was rewrite with a time skip so please enjoy this chapter!

Fusion vs Rainbow Dash

The training commences!

Dessert prairie

The shinobi and ponies are going to continue to train in a more open area. Luckily its not insanely hot out there. When they got to the prairie, with large plateaus and clouds in the bright blue sky.

"Yeah, this is perfect," Naruto said,"Now then as of training, Fusion has something important to show." Fusion steps in front of the group, pulling out a book with real leather covering and a silver wave, it sparkled in the light brightly.

"I did some, research, and got this book. It has some very, interesting spells. I found one of those spell which is a transformation spell. The description is," He flips open the book,

_A spell to change the bodies of now,_

_And change it to the inhabitants of before,_

_To experience their life like an open door,_

_How they moved and talked and acted about,_

_A miracle for those who have thought out,_

_The life of those who lived before now._

"It took forever but I've decoded it. It means that it will changes us, into those before, or in other words, them." He pointed at the shinobi. "It even works on dragons appearently." Fusion floated the book above his head, and pull out the Naruto book from Pinkies hair.

"And sadly I have bad news to state. Last night the book updated itself. It says that Obito Uchiha is the strongest shinobi alive, and as completely devastated all the villages," Everyone gasped, some (Sakura and Naruto) had tears in their eyes, others, stood still in shock.

"Except for the Hidden leaf." Everyone sighed. Rainbow dash went up to Fusion and socked him upside the head.

"YOU COULDNT HAVE SAID THAT, YOU JERK!?" She shouted at the dark pony.(may I mention, Fusion had a color change. I don't wanna say it was an overnight change but I thought of a better design for him. He has dark gray fur, black and red striped mane and tail, one eye of emerald, the other white surrounded by black. He has a burn mark on his left eye, the one that's black with white, and he has no cutie mark, yet.) Fusion glared back.

"WHAT YOU CANT TAKE A JOKE!? Celestia... anyway it also says the tailed beast have disappeared, though that doesn't affect Obito at all." He said, rubbing the red bump on his head. The others didn't respond. The book knows of anything that is happening or has happened in the ninja world, meaning that they aren't, there. Rainbow dash growled.

"Whatever! If we don't hurry up and finish training, the same things gonna happen here, maybe worse!" She shouted.

"Yeah! Rainbows gotta point. We got da numbers, and da potential. Not ta mention the strongest ninja in that world of yers. We can't lose!" Applejack said, stomping a hoof. Kakashi smiled.

"You all are right. We can't stay here and stay on what's happening, we have to be ready make what's gonna happen. And the best way to do that, is to train harder. Fusion, hurry up and use that spell." Fusion nodded.

"Great! Hey, it says that it'll be easier to change back when we use it, and that there is a surprise that comes with it to." He said, grinning. He then flipped back the book, and instantly began to glow, the each of the mane six. They each glew their own color and the color expanded into a bubble. The ponies began to scream, but from Fusion and Rainbows bubble, it was more of a pained groan. The bubble floated into the sky, the book as well. The bubbles revolve around the book then they each came down, landing gently, then breaking like glass.

Twilight-She was the first out of her bubble, clothe began to form on her body. A short sleeved shirt that is pink with her cutie mark above her heart, blue jeans, and purple and white sneakers, slip ons, with her cutie mark on the soles. As she got up, a silver ring with an amethyst gem formed on her ring finger. She is Naruto's height.

Rainbow Dash- Second one out, a black tank top that exposed nothing above the belly button thus showing some of her abs, her cutie mark above her heart, white shorts with sky blue streaks, sneakers with blue wing designs on the sides, her cutie mark on the soles. As she stood, two black, fingerless gloves that went up her forearm appeared, with her cutie mark on the backs, outlined in gold. She is a tad taller than Sasuke.

Applejack- Third out, she has a white long sleeved shirt with rolled up sleeves, her cutie mark over her heart, apples for buttons, snug cerulean jeans, boots halfway up to her knee, gold laced, apples on the soles, as she stood a bracelet that was the color of fresh, ripe apple formed on her right wrist, she is as tall as Bee.

Pinkie Pie- Fourth out of bubble, she has a white tee shirt with a blue jean jacket short sleeved, her cutie mark on the back of the jacket, white cargo shorts (the ones with all those pockets) pink sneakers with balloons on the soles, a translucent pink wrist band with her cutie mark going around it formed on her right hand.

Rarity-fifth out, she has a white shirt with beautiful diamond colored designs going around it, her cutie mark above her heart, purple designer jacket with lines of sky blue that seemed to dance on the jacket, designer jeans, and designer boot that went up her ankles, were black and had three diamonds on each foot. A necklace of gold leading to three diamonds appeared on her neck.

Fluttershy-sixth one out, she had a pink shirt under a green silk sweater, a pink, yellow, and green skirt(each color a different ruffle) white socks, and slip on pink and green shoes. Her cutie mark is over her heart and on the soles of her shoes. A butterfly bow appeared on her hair, shimmering beautifully.

The mane 6 had been transformed and fully clothed, but Fusion was still in his bubble. The 6 complimented on how each other looked, hardly noticing Fusion's bubble unpopped. After a whole ten minutes, the others began to wonder why fusion is still in there. Then it cracked, and cracked. The a shadow burst through the bottom, clenching his chest and holding onto a scythe of a red blade, black spikes on the back of the blade, and a black staff part. The figure steadily got up, and the blackness covering his body fell off. Revealing a boy, clearly taller than Madara, with a long and spikey black mane, red long sleeve shirt with a black spiral on it, black ninja armor, gray shorts with a silver chain design around it, black sneakers with red stripes and instead of a cutie mark on the soles and over his heart, he has a ninja scroll. He has white gloves with two strange symbols made in black on each palm. His right eye was white with black, his left black with white. Out of the bubble also came a giant scroll, that fell on his head, making him fall back down, unconscious.

"Is that Fusion?" Twilight asked, staring at the unconscious boy.

"Yes, he has the same chairs, in fact its larger than before. The same with you six. This new body seems to make and hold a lot more chairs." Madara said. Lee and Rainbow poked at Fusion, as Naruto and Sasuke looked at the scrolls contents.

"What the-" Naruto shouted. Sasuke blinked twice, the scroll is full of S-Ranked jutsu.

"The rasen-shuriken, Kirin, Reanimation jutsu, even the lighting blade, they're all here." Naruto said, closing the scroll. Fusion finally got up, patted the dust of himself, and grabbed the scroll.

"Yep, and I'm gonna learn all of them, starting with the lightning release ones." Fusion said, he voice was different, slightly but still different. He put the scroll on his back, and the scythe disappeared.

"Now then, let's hurry up and get to training, now that we can finally learn some more jutsu." Fusion said, fist pumping.

"Oh and 'dashie' don't take too long now, I can only wait few months after I finish for you." Fusion poked her forehead.

"Yeah right! You can only dream of beating me, rookie!" Rainbow and Fusion butt heads.

"Sure I'm the rookie here! If I'm a rookie, then youre a new!"

"They're the same damn thing, idiot!" The two growled at each other, the shouted at the others.

"Are we gonna train or not, I wanna wipe the floor with this loser!"

And so the did train, Madara and Kabuto, who had been hiding underground for the time being, trained on top of the small mountains of rock and sand, away from the others. Fusion and Rainbow made it clear that they are rivals, and they both basically declared war on each other. The two are being trained differently, Fusion having the skill and knowledge of Madara and Kabuto and the scroll, while Rainbow and the others have the training from two jinchuriki, an Uchiha, and two powerful chunin(soon to be jonin I hope).

Flatlands/Rainbows training

"Okay, first thing first. Teamwork. Its always important to have and train for everyday. With that being the case, I have six bells, right here in my pocket. You each can have one bell, if you work together, this will be over and done and we will go onto jutsus. Ready, go." The girls all came at him and once, bad idea seeing how they hardly got used to there new bodies. They stumbled on each other and crashed to the ground. Rarity screamed.

"My clothe! I literally just got these! Now they're all dirty and ruined!" She screamed.

"Aj, why'd you step infront of me, you made us fall!" Rainbow shouted angrily.

"Why ya blamin me? I had nothin ta do with this mess!" Applejack shouted back.

"Hey, um, guys... maybe we, uh..." Fluttershy stammered shyly.

"Hey everypony! We're acting unlike ourselves. We need to work together, or we'll never progress." Twilight said, getting up. She helped up Pinkie and Fluttershy. The other three looked st each other, then sighed and got up.

"Sorry, Aj. I didn't mean to, well I did mean to, but I'm sorry for yelling at you." Rainbow said, rubbing the back of her head. Aj nodded as a reply. Rarity also apologized.

"I hardly liked these clothes anyway." She said, rubbing dust off. The six huddled together, Kakashi was a few feet away, and smiled. The six broke and split in three direction, followed by silence. Then Rainbow and Fluttershy came from behind, flying fast around Kakashi, sending sand in the air, then Pinkie and Applejack came from his left and right, grabbing his arms, and Twilight, carrying Rarity, flew straight for Kakashi, and threw Rarity into him, she kicked him in the chest, sending him back out of the whirlwind. When he steadied himself, he saw the six each having a bell in their hand.

"Wow... that's... you really are a good team. No ones ever gotten the bells that quickly before. Congrats." Kakashi nodded. As the six cheered for their record breaking victory, Fusion was having a harder time with Madara and Kabuto. Over at the flat land of the dessert, a few miles away from the others, Fusion had been on the defensive side against the two powerful shinobi. He was wrecked, burned cut and deeply wounded, while Madara and Kabuto were unscathed.

"You'll never be able to fight us like that. Now come on fight!" Madara shouted, as he formed his Susano'o. Kabuto used his inorganic reanimation, and everything underground seemed to come to life and aimed for Fusion. He activated his Susano'o armor and summoned his scythe. The Susano'o reacted to the scythe and formed bone over it and a yin mark on both sides of the blade. He fpew to Madara, who had four Yasaka Magatama ready to fire. Madara threw all four, and Fusion hardly dodged three of them. The fourth slammed directly into his face, causing him to crash down, and Kabuto's jutsu to grab hold of him. Fusion slumped his head down.

"Pathetic, at this rate, rainbow dash will have surpassed you before you. Maybe I should train her instead." Madara said turning his back to Fusion. He jerked his head up, totally pissed off. He pulled his right arm out of the rock and slammed his scythe into the stone, breaking it instantly. He flew again to Madara, who smacked him back with a Susano'o arm. Fusion didn't let up, and ran to him this time, his left eye boasted him. He slashed madly at Madara, and when he slammed into the ground, it shattered. He punched Madara with full force in the gut, cracking his armor. Kabuto kicked Fusion back, and sent snakes flying. Fusion sliced through them and heel dropped on Kabuto's head,then elbowed his spine.

"Lightning slash!" Fusion shouted, and using his scythe, slashed down on Kabuto. He then lounged at Madara. Madara used his Susano'o swords to hold back Fusion, they seemed to be at a stalemate.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Twenty Fusions appeared in the sky, the original hold Madara in place.

"Rasengan!" The clones shouted, and blue rasengans appeared in their hands, but it slowly gained hints of black and grey. Then the rasengans turned completely black, and the clones slammed them down with all their might, making a black explosion in the dawn. Fusion let go of Madara, still pissed, but tired from making the clones. The Susano'o on Fusion slowly melted off him. He was almost completely drained of chakra. Kabuto slithered to Fusion, who used the last of his chakra to form a rasengan. When Kabuto came to attack, fusion slammed his rasengan into his face, and slammed him into the ground.

"*pant* *pant* I... win..." Fusion said, then the pain of the fight caught up to him. He had broken a rib when he crashed from the Yasaka Magatama. He also changed back into pony form, and his scythe disappeared. Madara got up, dusted himself off, and congratulated Fusion.

"Good job, you were able beat us both, of course we were going easy on you, but now you certainly passed Rainbow dash. Let's go." He dragged Kabuto by his leg, the rasengan seemed to do a lot more damage than expected and knocked him out cold.

/later that night at the castle/

Fluttershy and Sakura gave Fusion a bandage wrap around his torso and shoulder and his arms as well. The others ate like kings and queens. The guys stuffed their faces sloppily and made a huge mess, unlike the girls. The princesses ignored the guys and talked the with girls.

"So the spell works well. This is the first I'm hearing of this kind of spell, and Fusion has the book its from?" Celestia asked, delight shone on her face. Twilight nodded.

"He also has some other incredible spells, I can ask for the book if you want." Twilight said, Celestia calmly declined.

"I can do it myself, beside, I don't think you should right now anyway. He is still being patched up from training I heard." Celestia and the others went back to eating, when Fusion, Fluttershy, and Sakura joined in.

"Hey look at all this food! I'm starved!" Fusion said dashing over to an open seat, and instantly gobbling food down his throat. And through a full mouth, he challenged rainbow to an eating contest.

"Your on!" The two then began to stuff their faces faster than anyone. In the process a small splash of spaghetti sauce got on Rarity's hat. She flipped out.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING! THIS IS ONE OF MY BEST DINING HATS NOW ITS RUINED!"

"NO ITS NOT THE STAIN IS HARDLY NOTICEABLE NOW CALM DOWN!" Rainbow shouted.

As the two fought, Celestia hit them both over the head with a rolled up magazine.

"There some quiet." She smiled and finished eating, got up and dragged the two mares out of the room. They struggled to get free, but couldn't no matter what. Fusion exclaimed that he won and danced around, Pinkie joined, then Lee, then the others, except Madara and Kakashi, who sighed at how childish they all were.

End of Chapter

Fusion:FINALLY!

Naruto: he finally got it done, it only took all of summer ya know.

Rainbow: Yeah, I would've gotten it way faster than that.

Fusion: STFU Rainbow.


	9. Fusion vs Rainbow Dash: The Battle

Fusion vs Rainbow Dash: the fight

Fusion POV/

We once again came to the dessert, further than yesterday. It seemed like a normal day, though I kept getting the feeling that we're being watched. Madara stood before everypony, and spoke.

"Today we will begin sparring. In order to win, you're opponent must either forfeit, or have fallen. Also, you can win by them." He seemed to have a gleem in his eye with saying this. He called out the sparring partners, and I swear to Celestia he did these on purpose.

Twilight vs Naruto

Fluttershy vs Bee

Applejack vs Sakura

Rarity vs Lee

Pinkie vs Sasuke

Rainbow dash vs Fusion

If I had something in my hand, it be flipped right now. I glared at the blue made, who glared back. Thankfully, we will be last. The others found the partners and just talked, unlike me and my partner. Once again I felt like I was being watched, quickly scanned around me, and found nothing.

"For the first battle, Twilight vs Naruto!" Kakashi shouted. The two stood in an open area and bowed. Then the two went off.

Sunset Shimmer POV/

This cloak Obito made works like a charm, I give it some chakra, it stays invisible. Trixie and I watched the ponies and humans spar, it wasn't nearly entertaining.

"Should we do it now? The great and powerful Trixie hates waiting." She whispered.

"No, because it has to be near the end of the battle, when they are tired. You almost got caught twice, so please, shut up." I said. Twilight was surprisingly better than I had expected, but that's not much. She is showing some ability to fight. Naruto wasn't even trying. The blond man only dodged, planning to tire her out I guess. Then he slammed his palm into her back, making her fall over. I snickered. I pulled out a small brown pouch, got a pinch of the pink powder, and blew it towards Twilight. 'Good, one down.' Twilight sat up, and Naruto helped her up.

"The next fight, Fluttershy vs Bee!" Kakashi shouted. The nervous mare was shaking in front of Bee. This won't take long.

"Yo, Fluttershy, I'll take it easy. Lay one hit and I'll forfeit, its breezy." Bee sang, poorly. I rolled my eyes. You could stand still and it would still be to hard for her. After a minute of silence, Fluttershy jumped over Bee, dropping yellow and white flowers over his head, Bee was confused, and Fluttershy sweep kicked Bee swiftly. He fell with a loud thud. I didn't know what happened for a minute, then it hit me like she hit Bee.

"Wow, she planned that out nicely, but its still not as perfect as my technique. Trixie whispered shrugging. I repeated the process of blowing the pink powder.

1 hour later/

"The final battle of the day, Fusion vs Rainbow Dash!" I pulled out a black pouch and handed it to Trixie.

"Remember, these two hate each other, so we will be here a little longer. That powder is for Fusion, I will handle Rainbow Dash. Don't fuck up!" I said, moving to a place behind Fusion.

3rd person/

Fusion and Dash bowed, then instantly flew at each other. Their speed was on par, the two shoulder bashed into each other. Fusion tried to hit her with the back of his wrist, she blocked and jabbed his gut. Fusion grunted, then grabbed her shirt, and threw her upwards. Dash quickly recovered, and heel dropped onto his head. Fusion blocked, but just barely, and fell to his knee. He looked forward, and Dash socked him right in the face, but, he just exploded into steam. Rainbow quickly turned, but Fusion was behind her, and shoulder bashed her in the back. She rolled and stood, sprinting to Fusion. He smiled, forming a skeletal arms and knocked her upwards again, tearing her shirt. She flew around the arm, trying to kick his side. A red ribcage formed, blocking her hit.

Fusion formed another arm, punching her away. She skid back a free feet, orange dust picked up in the air.

"I got a few new tricks too! Lightning Shuriken!" Rainbow dash formed a giant, light blue shuriken with lightning arching off of it. She threw with all her force,with a spin first. It was incredibly fast, and cut Fusion's shirt, causing it to fall. He ran up to her, and slammed his knee into her side. She scrambled and strained to stay up. She slugged Fusion once again in the face, the real one this time. He flew backwards a few yards, skiddingf on all fours. He growled, and deformed into pony form. He made three clones, all of them sprinting to Dash. Rainbow spun around swiftly, picking up a lot of dust and blinding the clones. She then slammed them into each other, and flew towards the original. They both punched at the same time, the force made the dust around them blow away a feet. They did it again, to a greater affect. They both jumped away, panting hard.

"Okay rainbow, that's enough, you w-"

"No I haven't!" Rainbow interrupted Twilight, pushing her back.

"I have to actually beat him, he can take more than a few light punches after all." She put her fist together, and sparks flew of her. He gloves turned into silver, and her clothe lined with silver as well. Her mane got a little longer and brighter. He shoes turned into boots up to half of her leg. Her clothe turned red, blue, and yellow, and her wings also grew a bit. Fusion smiled, and crossed his arms over his chest, the same sparks happens. He transforms into human forme, but his hair is more red. His sweater turned into an opened jacket, down past his knees. He got fingerless gloves that we're black with a red spiral, his pants turned black, the dragon on his shirt wrapped around his body, its tail on his legs, the mouth on his left eye. His wings were lined red and his scythe had a black staff, a ruby red blade, and red flames coming from the back of the blade.

The others looked amazed, some gawking at their attire, others at their chakra level, which increased ten fold! The two stared each other down. Then ran towards each other. Rainbow was ten times as fast, she laued forth a barrage of kicks and punches on Fusion. He barely blocked the with his scythe. He used the staff of his scythe, hitting her in her sides, then slamming a fist into her chest she stepped back, then slammed her foot into his side, making him flinch, then slugged him in the face again. He went back two steps. He used his blade and slashed at her, his scythe cut the air between them, making it move faster. After a barrage of failed slices,he dragged it through the ground and sliced upwards. She grabbed the blade and pushed it down. Fusion jumped over her and began to spark.

"Lightning fist!" He punched downwards, she dodge and he cracked the ground. The two were a ways away from each other. Then rainbow dash also began to spark. Her body was engulfed with lightning. She appeared next to Fusion, slamming her fist into him. She was landing each hit, he was pushed the way she hit, grunting with each hit. She then threw him into the sky, he being in pain. She then jumped and punched him in the back and threw him away from everyone. He bounced on the ground and finally skid on his face to a stop.

'That was painful... but, I must beat her... I won't lose to her... I Wont-"

"LOOOOOOSSSEEE!" Fusion screamed, his Susano'o chakra formed around him, fiercer than before. It resembles a dragon. He flew to her, head butting her directly, then slamming his fist into her back. She slammed into the ground, the pain was pushed away for the moment.

"RAAAAAHAHHHHAHAHAH!" Fusion roared, as he stomped forcefully,she dodged, barely. The two once again stared at each other. They both pulled back their right fist, they both glowed brightly. Then they both launched themselves into each other, roaring at the other, the slammed their fist together. Their armor fell apart, and the force blew the sand and some rocks away.

"Lightning style: Susano'o strike!" Fusion yelled.

"Lightning style: Supreme thunder fist!" Rainbow yelled. They caused an explosion and incredibly bright lights. As the dust settled, Rainbow Dash remained standing, but fell over next to Fusion. Meanwhile, the two sinister mares planted their dust on Fusion and Rainbow, them teleported away.

After they traveled back to Twilights library, Fusion and Rainbow Dash had awoken!

"What the hell..." Fusion muttered, as he slowly sat up. Rainbow also sat up.

"What the hell happened, to us." She said, the only thing that remained on her were the charred gloves, but the cutie mark on hit remained shiny and bright. They both groaned as the pain set in. The two looked at each other, frowning.

"Who won?" They said in unison. They were in to separate beds, then Sakura and Hinata walked in.

"Well finally you guys are up. We tried to heal you when you were asleep, but we couldn't get all the injuries before we nearly ran out of chakra. That fight was epic, though." Sakura said, smiling.

"And, congrats Rainbow Dash on winning." Hinata said smiling at her. Fusion got mad, quick.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE WON!?" He shouted.

"WE MEAN SHE WON, NOW CALM DOWN BEFORE I PUT YOU DOWN FUSION!"

"THATS NO WAY TO TALK TO A PATIENT!"

Fusion: Cheezus, finally finished. So, how was it huh?

Pinkie: tell us with a review!

(P.S: For Fusion and Rainbows fight, listen to Kill LA Kill OST Final Boss theme on YoutTube by Triple Q I know it has nothing to do with Naruto or MLP but its a bad as a song)


	10. Chapter 10

Fusion: So I know I haven't been very active, but school is to blame. Everyone hates school, and those who don't, I don't mean to offend you but, school fucking sucks. If you didn't expect me to say that then why did you read this story?

3rd person/

"Uhhhhhhgggggg. I lost." Fusion said, holding his head. He was sitting outside the library, mostly healed. The others were gone out, except rainbow who wanted some rest. Fusion thought he saw something, a weird blobby thing. It disappeared after a minute. Fusion looked in the window, and flinched. He knew he saw something. It looked like a pony, but entirely black with white, glowing eyes and tentacles coming off of it. It grabbed Rainbow, whose screams were muffled by it. Fusion was motionless. He didn't know what that was or where it came from, and just froze. To him, it was vaguely familiar. His breathing got faster, and he felt something crawl up his legs. The black gunk was flowing upwards slowly. He started to shake vigorously, and eventually woke up, by Saukra's shaking.

"Wake up! You were mumbling something and went limp. What happens?" Fusion caught his breathe, his hoof over his chest. It was only Sakura and Naruto.

"I-I don't know..." He glanced back through the window, the dark pony wasn't there, or any sign of it. Fusion got up, thanked Naruto and Saukra's, then left towards sugarcube corner. He arrived shortly, stumbling up the two steps and opened the door. The shop was empty, dark, and stank of garbage. He was thinking of backing away when he heard something. He went further down into the darkness, and went to the counter. He heard a knife being sharpened and snapped forward. He saw pinkie, but a different shade of pink, as she turned around, one half was scarred and bloody, when she turned completely, she was back to normal, as was the shop.

"Hiya Fusion. Are you, OK? You look a little dizzy." Pinkie said, with a worried smile on her face. Fusion shook his head, looking her in the eye.

"Uh, yeah. Just a little tired, I guess. One strawberry frosted sprinkled donut, please." Fusion put on a fake smile. He handed the bit to Pinkie, and she gave him the donut. He thanked her, waved and left. He here for Sweet apple acres, hoping the sight of apple trees calms his nerves, it usually does. He walks on the path, when it started to stretch, and turn to night. The trees seemed to be alive, with faces of angry, scary, and frightened faces. He started to stumble, the dark pony appeared ahead of him.

"Van Kala shjn boga! Iek kallei Mon niin!" It said, in some weird language. Fusion was getting dizzy.

"You... leave me, alone... you bas-" He fainted, right in front of the figure.

Later that day, he woke up in a hay cart, heading for the barn. He was still dazed, he layed on his back, looking to the left, then to the right. The trees were normal. He sees killer Bee picking apple with chakra arms.

"Whazza, gon, on?..." He mumbles, Applejack looks at him from the side of the cart.

"Finally, you're awake. Ya passed out right in fronta me. Do ya heal from that fight completely?" She asked, Fusion didn't answer. He wasn't sure, this was the third time today that weird hallucination happened. He shook his head, now regaining his senses.

"No, I need to find Twilight. I... I don't know what's going on. It could be fatigue, or a poison but, I can't think right now. My head is killing me." Fusion said, walking out of the cart.

"Sorry sugarcube, but Twilight, Madara and Kakashi went to the castle for important business. They won't be back until late at night." Fusion frowned.

"If they can't come to me," he stumbled a little, then regains posture,"I'll go to them." Fusion walked to the train station. He stopped half way there.

'Wait, this could be dangerous. I could hurt some pony, or worse. I turned to Canterlot, and started to fly there. He flew for a while before he started to fall. He flapped furiously, then slammed into the ground. The dark figure emerged.

"I will kill you here." It said in a deep, crackly voice. Fusion transformed, his head hurt worse. He brushed it off and started to summon his blood scythe.

"I don't know who you are, but I agree. I want you to stop messing with my mind, ASSHOLE!" He shouted, flying towards the figure. He sliced frantically, the figure dodged perfectly. He grabbed the scythe, and pulled it out of Fusion's hands. He sliced at his shirt, his pants, and his arms. Fusion jumped back, forming his Susano'o chakra cloak. He used a barrage of elbows, fists, knees, and legs. Each attack was deflected with ease. Fusion slammed his fist into the figures forehead, cracking some of the ground. The figure held back his head, the jolted it down, head butting Fusion. He then grabbed his hair, and kneed his chest. Fusion choked up blood. The figure punched a pause between each hit, knocking Fusion in all directions.

"This is what I was put into, pathetic." He back handed Fusion into the ground. He skid on his face. He got mad, opening his left eye. His Susano'o turned black and more skeletal. He teleported next to the figure, and slammed his fist into its back. The figure flew forwards, fusion teleported in front and kicked him upwards, then teleported again, kicking him downwards. Fusion charged a rasengan, with black lightning coming from it. He flew down at top speed, slamming it into the figures gut. The figure barely grunted. The rasengan exploded, leaving a huge crater in the ground. Fusion stood with his foot on the figures face.

"Hmph, this is nothing." He pulled Fusion into the ground, then jumped on his head and jumped off. Fusion got up, coughed up some more blood, and flew at him again. The figure literally knocked the chakra off of him, sending black chunks everywhere. Fusion went limp, still conscience.

"Don't think, *wheeze* this is over." He said, went back a few feet, crossed his at!s, threw them back, and leaned forward. He sparked, as his clothes turned into armor, it was black this time, and it was the same design but he had waves on his arms and back of his legs, his hair jutted back, and his dragon looked sharper. He stepped forwards, flew at insane speeds and slammed himself into the figure. The figure was knocked back a little, and before he got up, was kicked back again. This happened for about two more minutes. Fusion went in front of the figure. Fusion grabbed his neck.

"Leave me the fuck alone. Or else." The thing laughed, his voice distorted.

"Or else what? What could you possibly do to me?" The thing laughed again, its arm turned into a blade, and he slammed it into Fusion's stomach. Fusion coughed up blood, and dropped the thing. He held his stomach, his armor faded and he falls to a knee.

"You weak loser, no wonder you lost to such a weak opponent, a made in fact." Fusion tried to get back up.

"You're one to talk, she isn't weak, *koff* *hack* and neither am I." Fusion fell again, on his hands and knees, he slowly fades back to pony forme. He clenched his side and fell to his elbows. The figure grabbed his mane.

"Soon, not now, but soon, I will be in control, and you will be cast off, the weak side I never had." He disappears, fading into dust as Naruto and Sasuke ran to him.

"Fusion? What happens? We felt large amounts of chakra here and thought someone was attacking." Naruto said, trying to help him up.

"Damn... This stings like hell. I was fighting someone, they stabbed me, and got away in black dust when you came by." Fusion said faintly, putting his hoof were he got stabbed. Naruto and Sasuke carried him back to the library, laid him on a bed, and called over Sakura.

"That looks like a deep wound, might take a few months to completely heal. I'll do my best." As Sakura was healing and bandaging Fusion; Kakashi, Madara, and Twilight came from the castle. Rainbow told them what happened. Madara looked especially upset.

That's bad. Celestia wanted to show the ninja to the rest of Equis and we wanted Fusion there. We can go on without him, but we really want him there. We set for this weekend and have sent invitations to a celebration at the castle." Twilight said, "Wait a minute, has anyone seen Spike?" Everyone shook their heads. He couldn't have gotten lost, where did he go?

Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse/dusk/3rd person

"Um, are you sure this will work?" Spike asked, wearing a suit of pillows and on a skateboard ever a poorly made ramp.

"Sure it will! We've went all the way down the list and this is the last one for today, builders!" Sweetie belle said with a smile. Spike took a deep breath, and went forward about two feet and the ramp completely fell apart.

"Man, I thought it would work." Scootaloo said, frowning.

"Well maybe if we used super glue instead of tape, it would have held together better." Sweetie belle said.

"We used tape?I didn't know we used anything." Applebloom asked, pushing away some broken wood. Spike popped his head out of the pile of rubble, holding his head. He stumbled out of the debris and fell again.

"That didn't work, at all. Maybe we should call it a night, it is getting dark." He took off the pillows, and walked toward the library."Bye!" The cutie mark crusaders left to their houses, and yada yada yada.

/middle of Everfree Forest/ near midnight

Gaara caught him and the others before completely slamming into the ground. He let's them down gently, and Neji speaks up.

"Where, are we?" He asked, jumping ontop of a tree. He activates his Byakugan, and finds that they are completely surrounded by the mutant curse marked creatures. Their chakras seemed to be stronger than before. They leaped through the forest, crashing down around the ninja.

"The master will be pleased, more ninja whose chakra will be drained. Do not kill brothers, capture them! KKEEEEKREEE!" One said, it seemed to be the most human like, big hair and a hole in his chest. He made several hand signs, and the ground shook. It cracked then shattered, and a giant white snake smashed through, it somehow resembles Orochimaru. The leader jumped on the snakes head, and the others attacked. They have definitely been mentored, using attacks and low grade jutsu.

"We must not lose, I feel like Naruto is near. His will come for us, we must hold out!" Gaara shouted, grabbing a mutant in sand, and crushing it, sending it toward the other mutants. Kiba and Akamaru ripped through the crowd, Neji and the Rikage pushing mutants back. The Mizukage and Tsuchikage did the same.

"HAA WHEEEEE!" A ninja cried, then a octopus tentacle smashed several mutants. Killer Bee ran in a zig zag at insane speed, cutting down mutants in the process. Black blood flowed through the mutants.

"Sup bro, thought I'd come help out, ya know." Bee said, standing next to Ay. The leader laughed.

"Show them the jutsu we all learned, use your blood, your rich blood!" He said, performing hand signals, as did the mutants. The blood on the ground floated up, and surrounded the mutants, giving them blood armor and weapons. Their flaws turned into their greatest weapon. They flew to the ninja, slicing and smashing at them. The ninja took a massive beating.

"Geez, who would a thought these thing weren't such a breeze. I guess we have to do it then." Be transformed into his trailed beast state.

'If this doesn't attract Naruto, nothing will.' He thought, as he smashed his giant fist into the ground.

/Oak Tree Library

Naruto froze, he instantly felt the massive surge of chakra, the battle going on in the Everfree forest. The others felt it to, Fusion even flinched. Madara frowned.

"Damn it Obito. Did he get the eight tails?" He asked Kakashi.

"No, there is other chakras, like...Gaara's! He and the other kage except Tsunade!" Kakashi said, his eyes full of surprise.

"Its faint, they most be far away." Sasuke said, looking at Naruto.

"If bee is using his tailed best, then we're gonna need everyone there, fast!" Naruto said, clenching his fist. Hinata looked back at Fusion, now groaning lightly.

"Um, who will watch Fusion?"

"Um, I will I-If that's okay..." Fluttershy said shyly. The others nodded. Thanking Fluttershy, then running off. Only a minute after they left into the forest, Fusion woke.

"Shit... That chakra, you felt it too?" He asked her.

"Yeah, the others just left." She said, pointing her hoof at the door. Fusion transformed, then grabbed her.

"Hold on." He said then jumped out the door, holding her in his arms. He jumped insanely fast, whizzing over trees. Fluttershy like the view, but held on tight to Fusion. They were still so far behind, following the others chakra. Fusion stumbled, but realized that something grabbed his foot. He was unable to make it let go, so he tossed Fluttershy into the air. She caught her, and flew down to help him. The two crashed onto the ground, Fusion breaking her fall.

"So, up early I see." Sunset shimmer said, only her eyes and mouth shown in the darkness of the trees. Fusion quickly recovered, helping Fluttershy up as well.

"Oh, my. Um, Sunset Shimmer, are you going to help us, your friends?" Fluttershy asked with a squee. Sunset Shimmer laughed maniacally. The she multiplied, and fire shoots from all directions. Fusion grabs Fluttershy and jumped as high as possible.

"Go to the others and help them, I can handle this." He said letting her go. He fell back down, and instantaneously summons his scythe. The fire turns blue, and small balls of fire shoot out. Fusion dodges each one, and knocks one back at the Sunset Shimmers. They all jump out at once, looking more cat-like than pony-like. The multitude of Shimmers went into one, the one in front of Fusion.

"We have this all set up. You and your little group will die, or be captured, depending on my mood." Two blue flaming tails form around her one tail, and a blue fiery chakra surrounds her.

"Let's make this snappy." She says, then pounces. Fusion deflected her, knocking her into the ground.

"Leave me alone, I bet you'd hate to break a nail. Sadly that won't be only broken thing when I'm done." Fusion growls. The two bare their fangs, lunging at each other. Sunset slashes at his midsection (or chest) his shirt tares easily, then he jabs her with the end of the scythe. He kicks her back, Sunset performs a back flip, and her chakra arms stretches, cutting his right arm. He spins around and slams the back of the blade into her side. He then shoulder bashes her into a tree. Sunset wipes blood of her cheek.

"You could've killed me right then. The older, stronger you would have." She taunts. Fusion flinches.

"Sh-shut up!" He shouts, punching her right in the face. Fusion kneed her in her gut, slammed his fist into her back, and stomps her into the ground.

"C'mon Fusion, kill me. Don't you want to see me bleed?" She slides from under his foot, and cuts her arm. Blood oozes out, dripping onto the forest floor. Fusion goes insane, he clenches his head, the smell of blood sets him off.

HAHAHAHAA! MORE BLOOD, MOOOORREE!" His scythe blade splits into several blades, some more curved than the others. The end of the pole turns jagged, his clothe tare, and his hair fizzes. He slices at a speed faster than Sunset can process, and she barely jumps out of the way, her other arm no cut with a deep wound. Blood gushes out. Sunset smiles, wiping some in her hand.

"Here," she extends her hand to Fusion, more animal-like now," Have some of my blood." He hesitates for a second, then licks the blood clean off. He looks her in the eyes.

"Follow me and I'll get you more blood,infact, join us, and you'll have all the blood you want." Sunset walks off, Fusion following close behind. He leaves his scythe in the ground with the handle up.

/Somewhere in Everfree

The ninja are pushed down, Bee and Gyuki (the eight tails) are tired, but the mutants are even more energetic. They wore down even Madara and Sasuke's Susano'o. The mutants flew from one ninja to the next, pushing them into a corner. Suddenly, a small group of mutants were cut in half, their blackish blood sprayed everywhere in that area, and behind them, Fusion. He had their blood all over his right arm. Everyone stopped to look towards him. He looks wilder than before, his usually perfect spikey hair now out of line and going everywhere, his eyes look like those of a maniac. For a second, no one recognized him.

"F-Fusion?" Fluttershy asked, hiding behind Rainbow Dash. He didn't respond, he only jumped onto the snake, next to the elder mutant. He pointed of to the distance.

"We have won! The dark one has joined our forces. We shall let these weaklings live to see the light of day. Oh, and to inform you peasants, Lord Obito is holding this world captive. You want to save it, then participate in the War Tournament. Otherwise, all of Equestria shall perish." He shouted, leading his army away. The ninja left the forest, at was pitch black.

"Thank you for saving us, Naruto, but who was that man? Miss Fluttershy seems to know him. Do you?" Neji said. Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, he was our friend, Madara's apprentice. He is a good person, or was. I wish I knew what made him join them." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't know either, but one things for sure, he betrayed us. Now we have a Tournament that's tomorrow and we hardly know how to fight!" Rainbow Dash said loudly, just a little below a shout. Madara stood up, crossing his arms.

"There is one way," he opened his eyes, revealing his Rinnegan, "there is a forgotten jutsu that took me years to recover, decipher, and master. Imagine Kakashi's Kamui, but more of a training ground. I've learned that a day here, is a month and a half in there, and if multiple people cast the jutsu together, a day there will take shorter time here." Everyone but Kakashi looked confused.

"Means the more people or cast the jutsu, the more time you will get to train in a day." Kakashi said. The other agreed to let Madara, Kakashi, and Sasuke activate the Jutsu. As they did, a portal opened that looked like the full Sharingan with Rinnegan marks in it. It opened to double doors, and the others walked through.

Fusion:FFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY!

Naruto: After this long chapter, FFusion take a break to work on his Pokemon story.

Twilight: Please enjoy this story thus far, for it will be a lot longer before he updates it.

Gaara: Also, we are now entering the War Arch of the story, so there will be more graphic descriptions.

Pinkie: So please review!


	11. War Arc: Kakashi vs Queen Chrysalis

Fusion: Heh, long time now see, my fans of this story. I read the other chapters and DAMN my spelling and grammar was AWFULL. I cringed reading the damn thing. Anyway, here is the next chapter, the gang has just entered the totally-not-a-knock-off-version-of-DBZ's-Hyperbolic-Time-Chamber chamber. Enjoy!

/Naruto POV/

I walked throught the portal, feeling very unpleasant about the experience. I was alone, and I felt like I was being dragged down. Kakashi, Sasuke, Madara... They gave up a chance to train before Obitos twisted tournament. The ponies here can't fight, and they won't be able to learn in a day. Let's not forget about fusion, he left us. I need to bring him back, before I start having this endless cycle of losing my friends.

I walked around the area, and found a lake with a small shack next to it. The shack had yellow wood standing up as walls and a roof made of oak with an entrance in the front. Inside was one sleeping mat, a medium sized frigde, pots and pans, and a towel. Behind the shack there was a chest with changes of clothes and a scroll. The scroll had ways to improve ones jutsu in any given time frame. Neat!

I changed into the training clothes, orange and black pants with a white shirt. The clothe felt really heavy, almost unbearable to wear. I started to notice the area around the shack, full of trees on one half, a perfect field on the other. They each seemed to go on forever. I took a deep breathe and let out a sigh. This is my only shot. If I heard Madara correctly, the three of them have us about 4 months to train. I have to make each day count. I won't lose that tournament, I won't lose to Obito, and I will take back Fusion, even if it's by force!

/Rainbow Dash POV/

After leaving the door it slammed shut, and the. I felt like I was being weighed down by boulders! That is not a good experience, especially the second time. I walked down a path to a small clearing leading to a shack built next to a rocky mountain. I could barley see the top of the mountain. The shack was nicely built, a mat to sleep on, some food to eat, open area for miles around the shack. I found a chest behind the building and inside was clothe, a scroll, and timer that showed "4 Months Remaining". I slipped into the training clothes and started to feel even more weighed down!

I was about to take the clothe off she I remembered something, what I'm doing this for. I'm doing for my friends, my family, all of Equestria, and Fusion. I know I wouldn't join the bad guys, he might look it but he is not a villain. I kept the clothe on and remember another thing. Naruto talked to me about something called a Ninja Way. He said it was the thing a ninja will always follow, no matter what. I found out mine. I will never give up, I will never back down, and I will never, EVER leave my friends behind! That's my Ninja Way!

/Narrator Narrating/

Within the span of 4 months to those within the portal, they have all improved drastically. The gravity grew more intense each day, but none of them gave up. The held onto their conviction, and pushed through. Each person/pony went to an area unique for them. Whether they were to practice fighting, healing, or any other kind of jutsu, they found help within the scroll. These areas were made to be different in almost every way, but the one thing in common was the scroll, but not just the scroll, what it summoned. For each area, the scroll summoned a clone of Fusion, this clone became their friend and mentor for those long months.

Outside the portal, Madara, Kakashi, and Sasuke stayed their for one whole day, never leaving, eating, or drinking. The Kage were sent to Celestia's castle for the tournament. Outside the portal, only few knew of the tournament, even fewer knew of the dangers that can be caused and what was really at risk. The day had ended, and the three holding the jutsu open were relieved to see their friends come out of the portal, (the returning people were as followed, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Bee, Kabuto, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack.) and released the jutsu.

"Naruto, your chakra feels even more powerful than before. As does everyone else." Kakashi said, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smiled.

"Kakashi sensai, the tournament is today, we have to move." Naruto said, with a smug grin on his face. Everyone teleported to a building in Canterlot, ponies were seated to the brim, thought they sounded as if they had no idea how they got there. The shinobi landed into the middle of the arena, everyone gasping or cheering.

"You've finally made it," Obito said, he was wearing his trademark mask with a robe and hood. He made sure that no one saw any part of his body, "the War Tournament for Equestria shall begin. The rules are simple. Fight or die. No one will be spared, if you lose but your opponent doesn't kill you, my subject will." Upon him finishing the sentence, changelings, mutants, TimberWolves, and a Chimera appeared around Obito and the entire stadium.

"No one leaves, no one enters. You will rest here if needed, and, one more rule, the fights are only going to be one versus another, no teams." Obito left the podium he was on and soon after, a loud female voice spoke over everyone.

"The first fight will be, Kakashi Hatake v.s. Queen Chrysalis!" There were some cheering in the crowd, mostly because the tournament just started. The other ninja left the field as Chrysalis entered. The changeling Queen was as tall as Kakashi, had a short dress that ended at her knees, short heels that were emerald with obsidian fasteners, and he carried a sword as long as an average arm. The blade was like her skin, full of holes, but it looked brand new. At the hilt was a small orb that glowed red.

"The famous Copy Ninja will not stand a chance against a Copy Queen!" Chrysalis said, lunging towards Kakashi. She drew her blade and sliced downwards, Kakashi swiftly moved out of the way then jabbed her in the side. The queen sprawled to her feet, furiously swiping towards Kakashi.

"I'll admit your fast, bug, but I am faster." Kakashi said, then disapeared, reappearing next to the Queen and hit her in the chest. Before she recovered, he slammed his foot into her side, making her skid a few feet. Kakashi stood over the Queen, putting his foot on her hand as she tried to grab her sword.

"If I were you, I'd back down and give up. You're not trained well enough for this." He said, stepping back. Chrysalis was pissed, she was outmatched, and outclassed, but she has a trick up her sleeve. She used some force to push Kakashi away and then put her fist on her chest. She pulled something off and suddenly a large amount of chakra appeared, causing a massive wind to blow making everyone and everypony hold onto something. When the dust settled, Queen Chrysalis had one large, sand-like tail that looked like it had scales, and both of her arms were covered in the same material.

The Queen laughed."What happened Kakashi, were was that smug attitude you had earlier? Why so scared?" Chrysalis lunged towards Kakashi in almost the blink of an eye, slashing downward on his chest going right through his vest. Kakashi held his bleeding chest, barely dodging the Queens attacks. He jumped on her face and jumped higher into the air.

"Fire-Style: Giant Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted, summoning a giant fireball and firing it downwards.

"Wind-Style: Hurricane Winds Jutsu!" Chrysalis shouted, thrusting her arm forward as another giant gust of wind blew the fireball back, then piercing it through the middle and hitting Kakashi.

"Sand Bomb!" Chrysalis throws a ball of sand about the size of Kakashi's head towards him. It explodes before it makes contact, the spray of sand cutting Kakashi. He lands on his feet and sprints towards the Queen, pulling out a kunai. He then summons three clones of himself a draws back. Chrysalis dodges their attacks and destroys all three of them in seconds.

From the smoke of the clones, Kakashi appears with his signature move ready.

"Lightining Blade!" He slams his hand on her chest sending her upwards, then jumps up above her.

"Lightining Blade: Twin Lightining Shiver!" He makes another Lightining Blade and slams them both down into her, making a giant Lightining bolt. The ground is cracked, and the dust begins to settle. Kakashi jumps away from where he thinks Chrysalis is. All around him, he hears laughing, then a giant shadow surrounds him. He turns towards the sky, seeing several hundred, maybe thousand, sand spikes pointed directly at him.

" Bye bye, little ninja!" The spikes all go for Kakashi faster than most can keep up with, then they strike, devastating the ground.

"Just to be sure you die, Giant Sand Tomb Burial!" The sand she used went into the air again making a thick sheet with spikes on the bottom, them it slams into the ground, everyone heard it crumble and break, and no one knew if Kakashi would survive.

To Be Continued

Fusion:What a Cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I will try to manage my time for the most out of my stories and chapter uploading. If I messed anything up like spelling, grammar, or I forgot something crucial, feel free to tell me. Anyway, review, favorite, and follow this story, it means so much to me.

Later!


	12. Naruto's Outrage

Fusion: I got inspiration for this chapter from the song Impossible by Manafest. Read, review, and enjoy!

Naruto's Outrage

The arena is silenced. The first match of Obito's Tournament was over quicker than most thought, and it was a loss towards Equestria and an even greater loss on the shinobi, especially Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. In the fighting area of the Arena, Chrysalis pulled all of her sand towards her hand. It all collected then fell to the ground, revealing a bruised and bloody Kakashi. His body was limp, but he was still breathing.

"It seems I have underestimated you Hatake. Shame, you would have made a wonderful subject." The Queen said, making a blade of sand on her left arm. Right before she stabbed Kakashi, he grabbed her arm.

"You didn't think, I would die, like this. Did you?" He says, tightening his grip. Chrysalis rolled her eyes, extending the sand through his stomach. The copy ninja lets go of her arm, coughing up blood. The changling Queen tosses Kakashi to the side.

"That sand I used had salt and poison powder mixed in, leading to a very painful death." She laughs, seeing Kakashi flinch. She was going to deal a final blow, but a blue blur whizzed by her face, cutting her cheek. Sasuke had thrown a Chidori Shuriken, Naruto and Sakura jumping towards Kakashi.

"Why must you be such a nuisance?" Chrysalis said, making two spikes of sand go towards Naruto and Sakura's necks.

"That is enough, Chrysalis. I don't know if you three heard, but I will not allow any assistance, anymore. The Copy Ninja was rusty and deserves to die for that matt-" He was interrupted by Naruto.

"No one deserves to die for any reason! I won't let anyone die!" He shouted.

"You didn't let me finish. I will allow this but only this one time. From now on, you must win every single match, one loss, and everyone dies, unless you hand over Kakashi." Naruto clenched his fist, trying not to say anything he would regret.

"We accept. It's not like we're gonna lose to any of you." He said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, then your gonna love this next match." The speakers turned on with Gaara's voice.

"The next fight is, Naruto Uzumaki vs Fusion." The speakers shut off, and a gate opened. The faint sound of footsteps went through the silence of the arena. Sakura and Kakashi left the fighting area. A figure similar to Fusion's human form walked in, but he had white streaks instead of his red spikes, his shirt sleeves were ripped, his dragon on his shirt was zig zagged and had crazy looking eyes. His pants were slightly baggy and black, his shoes were entirely black. His eyes were both black with red pupils. He didn't have his scythe, but a short sword made of obsidian was on his back.

"..." He stared at Naruto for a few seconds, before smiling devilishly.

"Hm, Naruto? Hehehehehe, this'll be fun." Fusion said, his voice similar to a demon's. He disappeared and reappeared next to Naruto. Neither did anything.

"I didn't think you were gonna be here." Naruto said, red ovals formed around his eyes, and his pupils turned into those of a frog.

"I know how strong your sage mode is. The strongest since Jiriaya. I'm stronger than you." Fusion said, his attack armor formed, the same as before,except it was more bone like.

"When I joined Obito, he promised more power than anything you could acquire," he said, red chakra formed around his armor. "All I had to do was kill a Jinchuriki. I killed the Four Tails Jinchuriki. The new Four Tails Jinchuriki, is me."

"How could you. I thought that you were different. I knew you would never kill anyone." An orange, fire-like chakra formed at Naruto's feet, slowly rising. The two's chakras erupted, the colors of black, red, and orange filled the entire arena, one very unsettling and felt dangerous, the other felt warm and safe. They turned towards each other, rage shown on both faces. They both punched the other in the face, making the area shake slightly. Jumping away from each other.

"Hehehe, I knew you were hiding something from me. I now know that I too can too 100 percent!" He crossed his arms over his head, then shouts towards the sky making his red chakra more like Naruto's, but more fire-like and red. His dragon spiraled around his body, the black from his clothe disappeared, his pony tail looked like an open flame, his wings as well. The short sword was white hot with smoke coming from the tip of the blade.

The two stared at one another for a few seconds, then lunged at the other. The two deflected the others attacks at blinding speeds. Naruto blocked a blow to his side and delivered a direct punch to Fusion's stomach, sending him spiraling towards the ground. He smashed into the ground, recovering by using his palm to force air downwards, forcing him up.

"Wind-Style: Rasen-Shuriken!" Naruto throws it right above Fusion, knocking him back down.

"Lightining-Style: Massive Lightining Bolt Strike!" Fusion aimed one arm at Naruto, making a red Lightining bolt fire at him. Naruto counters it with a rasengan, and drives it to Fusion. On explosion of rocks and dirt blind the viewers, while in the cloud, the two exchange blows again, each punch spreading the dust everywhere.

"I-is this the same Fusion that Rainbow fought?" Rarity asked, leaning over the rail a little. Twilight couldn't answer, she was still overwhelmed by their massive chakras.

"Um, I don't know if this is going to be very easy. If we have to fight ninja like Chrysalis... I'm just not sure I can do this." Fluttershy said, stepping back. Rainbow Dash put her hands on her friends shoulders.

"Look, Fluttershy. If we don't win this, that man up there will literal and devastatingly destroy every single thing in Equestria. I know your supposed to be kind and don't like fighting, but I know you're strong." She said, smiling. Fluttershy smiled back, nodding in agreement. Back to the battle, Fusion kicked Naruto in his side, sending him across the area.

"Dragons Tail: Bloody Dance!" Fusion went next to Naruto, punching him in the leg, then in the back, side, chest and finally slugging him in the left cheek, sending Naruto flying. Fusion appeared over Naruto, knocking him down with both of his heels. Naruto caused a crater to form where he landed, Fusion then punched him deeper into the ground. The Naruto he attacked was a clone, the real one was behind Fusion with a Rasen-Shuriken already thrown. It connected with Fusion's back, then exploded.

"I don't sense any bad chakra inside you. Why don't you come back with me, with us. We're your friends." Naruto said, extending his hand. Fusion got up, then slugged him in the chest.

"Fire-Style: Royal Dragon Flame!" A blast of purple and blue fire shot towards Naruto. Naruto frowned, evading the blast and summoning three clones. The three clones charge Fusion, grabbing hold of his arms and put him in a headlock. Naruto walked towards him, a rasengan in hand.

"This is your last chance, I don't want to do this." Naruto said, infront of Fusion. Fusion looked up, a smirk on his face.

"Water clone." He said, erupting in a splash of water. He was really right behind Naruto, two black rasengans in his hands.

"Game set, and match." Fusion said, dispelling the rasengans. He went outside of chakra mode and attack mode, smiling.

"Yo, Obito. Fuck you, thanks for the tailed beast, also, I stole your mask." He shouts, spinning the mask on his finger. Obito, along with everyone else, took some time to fully understand what just happened. Then that turned into rage.

"You fool. You'll wish you've never done that." Obito teleported onto the fighting area. He walked towards Fusion, who had grabbed the mask.

"Naruto, get of the field. This'll only take a second." Fusion said, starting to crush the mask.

"Give me the mask, now." Obito said, reaching for the mask.

"Oops." Fusion said, completely crushing the mask, turning most of it into dust. Obito didn't react at first, then he stabbed Fusion with his hand, multiple times. On the last stab, he made his hand go through his side. Blood splattered everywhere for a few feet, Fusion fell in a puddle of blood, holding his body together.

"You traitorous scum. Die." Obito said, right before Naruto punched him in his face. Fluttershy and Rainbow grabbed the pony of the area, carrying him back to where Kakashi was, in the Castle Medical Treatment Area. Naruto was beyond pissed. Even though it was Fusion's stupid actions, Naruto blamed Obito for his severe injury.

"You Sick Bastard!" He shouts, his chakra flaring up. Obito was actually startled. Naruto made a single rasengan, slamming it into Obito's chest. He punched Obito repeatedly in his body. He was about to punch him again, when Obito grabbed his arm.

"You will die here." Obito said, throwing Naruto aside. Obito was about to lose his temper, but regained his cool. Naruto on the other head, decided to attack Obito again. Before the next attack landed, he stopped.

"I'm going to beat you. We will fight last." Naruto said. Obitos wiped the blood from his lip, teleporting back to his chair. Naruto jumped back to the spectators seats with his friends. He will make sure that Obito pays for what he has done. Everything he has done.

Fusion: yay, another chapter. I will assure you guys that the next chapter will be about the hidden leaf, the new danger that awaits the hokage and the people that are left.

Later!


	13. Notice

Fusion: Hello dear viewers, I wanted to announce that I have a poll that I think you would like to see. This poll will effect the future of this story. Anyway, I would also like to point out that this story is my best story, but please don't forget to check you my other story(stories, depending on when you read this). It hasn't boomed yet, but I'm not giving up on it. This was all I had to say, until next chapter,

Later!


	14. Chapter 14

Fusion: I like the progression of this story, I will keep this going for a long while, hopefully. Anyway, I feel like I should say this more often, but, I don't own My Little Pony, Naruto Shippuden, or any of the characters besides Fusion.

Sacrafice! The Unexpected Battle!

Obito brushed his the dust off his shoulders, making a new, similar mask. The speakers buzzed loudly. The sound of Ay projected over the entire arena.

"The next battle is, Twilight versus Fluttershy." The speakers cut off. Loud gasps filled the arena, the two friends looked at each other, not wanting to fight each other. Before Naruto could show how he felt, Twilight stopped him, shaking her head.

"It's fine, really. We'll find a way." She said, flying towards the fighting area, followed by Fluttershy. The two ponies summoned their weapons, Twilight, her staff. Fluttershy, a protective robe that went right above her ankles. The sleeves were slightly longer than her arms, the collar cupped around her neck perfectly. The robe had three butterflies on the back made of diamond and outlined with silver. The robe itself was stitched with a light yet incredibly durable metal. The robe amplified her healing capabilities, both to her and whoever she was healing.

"Fluttershy, before we fight, I just wanted to say, your one of best friends and I would never want to hurt you," Twilight said with a smile, but her smile vanished."but I won't lose to you!" Twilight spun her staff, then slammed the tip of it on the ground. Fluttershy stepped back.

"Um, T-Twilight? Are you ok? You don't really sound like y-yourself?" Fluttershy said, a very worried look on her face. Twilight didn't answer, flying towards her with her staff raised. Fluttershy jumped out of the way, covering her head when Twilight tried to hit her on the head. Twilight slowly looked at Fluttershy, a slightly insane look on her face. She lunged towards Fluttershy again, swiping horizontaly, hitting Fluttershy aside.

"Twilight, what's gotten into you? I'm your friend!" Fluttershy asked, fear lining her voice. The others wondered the same thing.

"I don't get it. Twilight would never act like this, no matter what the rules were." Rainbow said, looking over at the fight. Fluttershy only dodged Twilights attacks. After dodging a few more attacks, Fluttershy grabbed Twilights staff.

"Twilight please, listen to me!" Fluttershy said, as Twilight struggled to get the staff back. She decided to headbut Fluttershy. The two stumbled back a few steps. Fluttershy held her head, then she felt something trickle down her forehead. She put her hands infront of her eyes, seeing blood. She started to get a very, very angry.

"You made me bleed, Twilight. What the hell?!" She shouted, Twilight didn't respond, other than jumping towards her again. Fluttershy grabbed the staff with one hand, Twilights arm with the other.

"Friends don't make friends bleed, Twilight!"

"Don't you get it, I'm. Not. Your. Friend." Twilight said, kicking Fluttershy in the stomach. Fluttershy let go of Twilight, holding her gut. Twilight held the staff over her head, about to swing, but she hesitated. Apart of her didn't want to hurt Fluttershy anymore. The second of hesitation was all Fluttershy needed.

"Wind-Style: Hurricane winds!" Fluttershy pushed her palms on Twilight's chest, a sudden burst of wind blasting her away. Fluttershy jumped into the air, grabbing Twilight's staff, and tossing it aside. Fluttershy felt something in her say, 'Destroy her! Now's your chance!' She shook this thought off, but got punched by Twilight in the jaw.

Fluttershy spiraled to the ground, head first. She crashed into the ground, bouncing a few times before hitting the wall. She coughed up some blood and felt faint and dizzy. The voice came again, 'Kill her! Use your strength and Kill her!' Fluttershy shook of the dizzyness.

"No, I won't kill Twilight, she's my friend!" She shouted, slamming her fist into the wall. Cracks spread the height of the wall and a few yards onwards, Fluttershy hadn't noticed what she had done, Twilight was speeding towards Fluttershy. Twilight was about to slug her, but Fluttershy grabbed her fist.

"Enough!" She yelled, throwing Twilight backwards.

"I've been trying to get through to you, but it is not working! Not only that but I have a voice in my head that is driving me INSANE!" Fluttershy shouted, walking towards Twilight. Fluttershy was right infront of her "friend", who had tried to punch her again. Fluttershy grabbed her fist again, and slugged her in the face with all her might.

Twilight was slammed into the ground, making cracks in the ground.

"Wind-Style: Air Hammer!" Fluttershy thruster forward her palm and a sudden burst of wind slammed into Twilight, forcing her deeper into the ground(If you can't think of how powerful Fluttershy's move Air Hammer is, think of Tien's Kikoho from Dragon Ball Z, or TFS' latest episode of DBZ Abridged, it also takes the same toll on a persons body). Fluttershy took deep breathes, and when Twilight tried to get back up, she did the air hammer again, tearing the ground apart.

Fluttershy passed out from the air hammers, falling into the crater with Twilight. Twilight, somehow being able to move, stood up. She saw Fluttershy, and picked up her staff. She was about to "End the match" when she realized what she was doing. She got a sudden head ache, falling backwards. She heard Fluttershy cough, seeing that she was alive, Twilight grabbed her hand.

"Oh, Fluttershy. I am so, so very sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me." Twilight pleaded, crying. Fluttershy, with her kind heart, did forgive Twilight.

"It's ok, Twilight. I thought something wrong was going on. I knew you would never hurt a friend." Fluttershy said faintly. The two were beaten and brusied. That didn't help them with their problem of winning by Obito's rules. The two couldn't find a loophole, Obito wanted someone to spill blood.

"Maybe, if one of use pretend to be dead... no, he's to smart for that." Twilight said, a saddened look upon her face.

"It's ok Twilight. To be honest, I lost. If we want us all to live, I guess it's fine." Fluttershy said, reverting back to pony form. Twilight started to cry more.

"No, Fluttershy. Don't say things like that! W-we'll find a way, I prom-" Twilight was cut off by Fluttershy putting her hoof on her shoulder.

"It's alright Twilight. I am willing to... to do what must be done."

"So would I, all of us would, but should we?" Twilight asked, putting her face into her friends shoulder. Fluttershy put her arm around Twilight, trying to reassure her. The two remained silent, which began to worry almost everyone.

"Y-You don't think that they both..." Rarity asked, looking at the crater. No one said anything, silence filled the air. Rarity and Pinkie Pie both started to cry, Applejack put her hat over her eyes to hide her tears, and Rainbow turned away from the fighting arena.

Fusion: *sniff sniff* I didn't want to do this. I had this chapter prepared before the Konoha/Hidden Leaf Village chapter as a precaution. You never know when writers block will hit, especially on the roll I am on, meeting my quota as of chapter writing. Anyways, I'll have a poll on whose more important story wise. I am so sorry for doing this, and I hope I don't upset anyone.

Later...


	15. The First Battle

Fusion: It seems that I must take matters into my own hands. Twilight was voted most valuable, but that leaves the other characters to... *Ahem* so without further ado, the next chapter. I hope this doesn't change what you guys view of me and this story. Enjoy.

A Ninja's Fate

Twilight and Fluttershy both flew out of the crater, but before they could declare who would sacrafice themselves, Rainbow Dash flew infront of them.

"I... I can't let either of you die. I choose, myself." The entire crowd gasped, Fluttershy and Twilight gasped.

"What are you talking about, Dash? You are one of the strongest ninja here, they need you." Twilight said, gesturing to the entire crowd. Rainbow shook her head.

"I know, but I just can't let either of you die. Trust me, no one will die." Rainbow turned towards Obito.

"You would give up your own life for this pitiful world?" He questioned, standing from his seat. Rainbow stepped forward, reverting to pony form. She held down her head. She walked forward towards Obito, who was joined by Chrysalis. A puff of smoke appeared infront of Dash, and Pinkie was there, soon joined by Rarity and Applejack.

"None of us would ever let anypony die!" Rarity shouted. The other ninja soon joined them, followed by a still recovering Fusion.

"Yeah! If you want us dead, come do it yourself, coward..." Fusion said, drawing the dagger from his back sheathe. Kakashi was making hand symbols behind the group, as Naruto activated his Tailed Beast mode, Rainbow changed into her human form and activated her attack armor.

"Now! Do it now, Kakashi!" Sasuke shouted, as everyone moved out of his way.

"Kamui!" A black portal appeared behind Obito, who didn't respond to it. He was sucked in, Chrysalis held her ground and most of Obito's chair was broken. Kakashi looked at the ground and did his Jutsu again. Everyone was sucked in, leaving the ponies in the arena confused.

/Kakashi and Obito's Time-Space/

As everyone landed on the blocks that made up this time-space, they noticed that it was slowly becoming red and more distorted.

"Does this place always look like this?" Rarity asked, staring disgustedly at the red taking over the grayish blue.

"No, Obito is getting way too powerful. Since I have his left eye, we share this time-space." Kakashi said, holding his eye. The others saw no sign of Obito, and Kakashi was too tired to send everyone back at once.

"I think I can only send out one person. The Kamui uses so much chakra." As Kakashi finished his sentence, a portal opened with a sand arm reaching through and grabbing Kakashi. No one was fast enough to catch it.

"Great, we're stuck here. Best plan we've EVER thought of!" Fusion said, right before another portal and sand arm grabbed him by his face. This time, Rainbow grabbed his arm, trying desperately to pull him back. Everyone grabbed on, but the sand arm was too strong, and pulled everyone out.

/Middle of the EverFree Forest/

Fusion landed on Chrysalis, face first into her chest. He tried to sprawl to his feet but then the others landed on them. The Queen threw everyone off, but grabbed Fusion by his skull.

"You will pay for betraying Obito, but mostly for being a pervert." She muttered that last part under her breathe. She started to crush his skull, her claws digging into his head. Naruto ran up to the Queen and slugged her in the gut. She dropped Fusion and fell to a knee.

"B-bastard!" She shouted, jumping to Naruto, her sand claw outstretched. Naruto dodged it and used his rasengan in her gut. She flew into the air and caught herself easily. She raised her sand hand.

"Spiked Landscape!" Sand was all over the ground, erupting into spikes that went up to three yards tall but not very thick. Naruto grabbed Fusion, who was unconscious, and jumped out of the way. The others almost missed it, Twilight and Fluttershy got scatched on their arms and legs a little, but they hardly noticed.

"Massive Sand Tsunami!" The sand on the floor raised high into the air and began crashing down on the ninja. The ran and/or jumped as far and fast as possible.

"Water Style: Aquatic Gatling!" Pinkie shouted, turning around in mid-air and aimed both hands at the wave of sand. Water shot from her fingertips in little bullets, hitting the sand and going through it. The struck sand turned into mud, but too little we're being coverted to affect the wall. She realized this, and aimed her fist at it instead.

"Water Cannon!" One large ball of water formed around Pinkie's fist, then was fired into the middle of the wave, collapsing the wall. The others were stopped by Chrysalis, who had just appeared infront of them. They were near a small clearing, and in the middle of it, was Fusion's scythe. Fusion jolted awake, looking for something. Her jumped off of Naruto's back, running past everyone and tackling Chrysalis. He jumped over her body and landed next to his scythe.

He hesitated in trying to grab it, then sand grabbed his legs, flowing over his arms, halting his movements. Sasuke jumped infront of Chrysalis, cutting through the sand arm. Fusion put both hands on the scythe, struggling to pull it out. Chrysalis was furious now.

"You bastard... DIE!" Chrysalis jumped towards Sasuke, making a sand drill on both arms. The first attack was dodged swiftly, but the Queen was quicker than most expected, stabbing his back. Before the drill could cut deep, Naruto punched her in the face. The now totally pissed off queen attacked Naruto, becoming much faster than before. Whenever she missed an attack, sand spikes branched out towards Naruto.

"Fusion, hurry up and get your scythe!" Naruto said, jumping over Chrysalis.

"Im, trying!" Fusion said, struggling. 'Forget the scythe, they need me!' He thought, jumping towards the scythe. He pulled out the dagger, it turned white hot.

"Lightining Style: Lightining Strikes times 3!" Fusion flashed into a light blue flash, reappearing infront of the Queen. He sliced upwards, cutting her arm. He disappeared again, slicing horizontally on her gut then above her head, crashing down like a Lightining bolt. Fusion fell to a knee, his Jutsu uses a lot of his chakra. Chrysalis covered her body with sand, like Gaara.

"Sand needle shower!" Similar to Gaara's Sand Shower, but this uses faster and sharper needles of sand, faster than almost everyone there. At the very last second, Rainbow jumped in front of Fusion, taking the attack. She had deep wounds, she was struggling to stand.

"Can you move?" She asked Fusion.

"Yeah, thank you." He said, standing. He stepped infront of her, staring directly at Chrysalis.

"Dragon Style: Bloody Crash." He said, jumping towards the Queen and kicking her in the face. He then kicked her into the ground, making her bounce back up, then kicking her into the sky. Once in the air, he grabbed her shoulders and threw her towards the ground. When she landed, he punched her with all his might, slugging her in the face.

"How dare you make me bleed!?" Chrysalis lost it. She jumped towards the scythe, covering it with sand, easily pulling it out. She ran towards Fusion, this time though, Fluttershy punched her in the face, shaking her hand right after.

"Um, if you guys would, you know, help us over here?" She said to the others. Sakura tended to Rainbow's injures with Fluttershy, Bee and Aj helped Naruto, Sasuke, and a Fusion fight, Pinkie was missing and Rarity had no idea what to do. Madara remained in the trees and Kabuto was also missing.

"Right, we have to watched out for my scythe. Do NOT let it cut you." Fusion said, jumping towards the Queen. She attacked unpredictably, with the scythe and the sand simultaneously, her main focus was Fusion. Fusion grabbed the scythe, but the sand instantly turned into spikes, stabbing his hands. He put aside the pain, punching her randomly. Chrysalis stabbed Fusion in the side, making him let go. She swung the scythe, almost cutting his neck.

"I could use some help here!" He shouted. Naruto and Sasuke ran to Fusion's side. They both punched her in her chest, then kicked her backwards. Then the two made their signature jutsu (Chidori and Rasengan). They both struck, one in her back, the other her gut. The queen fell to her knees, struggling to breathe. Fusion walked towards her, but she dissolved into sand.

"She was cl-" He said, but the real Chrysalis stabbed him in the back, the blade of the scythe went all the way through. Fusion coughed up blood, staring at the blade.

"F-fuck..." He muttered, the queen lifted him up over her head, then slammed the scythe back into the ground with the blade.

"Now die." The sand from the blade started to go into Fusion. His white hair turned back into red hair, right as he blacked out. Naruto screamed, running towards Chrysalis, turning into Tailed Beast Mode. He furiously attacked the queen, not letting up for a second. He was soon joined by Sasuke in his cursed mark stage 2. The two would've killed her if she didn't dissolve into sand. She reappeared next to the scythe, pulling it out of Fusion. He coughed up more blood, a sign he was alive.

"Fusion, you're alive!" Sakura said, trying to heal him. He gestured for her to go away, getting on his feet.

"Susann'o: Stage 1" The skeleton of his black Susann'o formed, followed by basic armor. Then it changed entirely, becoming more chrome in color, getting horns on the sides of its head, the arms were scaly, and the armor turned into red scales and large red wings formed.

"Lightining Style: Omega Bolt." The Susann'o put one hand out towards Chrysalis, black chakra formed resembling lightning. A large black bolt shot out, tearing apart the ground. Chrysalis was still handling Naruto and Sasuke, and she thought that she couldn't dodge the bolt. Sasuke threw Naruto to the side, right as the bolt hit. It had compressed itself before it hit Chrysalis, piercing through her chest. The bolt came back around, going through her back. It repeated this for 4 strikes, then exploded.

Fusion sensed someone else, turning towards the sky. Sunset Shimmer was falling right for Fusion, a blue fire covering her. She crashed a few yards infront of Fusion, sending dust into the air. After the dust settled, only the Two Tails was there.

"Obito wants you dead, and I must be the one to do it." She said. She decided to show off her power, using her magic and her chakra.

"Tailed beast blast!" The cat opened its mouth, a yellowish color formed. In a split second, a narrow beam shot right through the Susann'o shoulder. The other ninja stepped back, beside Bee.

"Yo, it's time to show this kitty the how we do fool, ya fool." He said, jumping high into the air, and coming down as Gyuki(The Eight Tails).

"All right! Let's do it!" Naruto said, summoning a chakra Kurama. Chrysalis stood up.

"Damn, I gotta call the changelings..." She put her two fingers to her forehead, and almost instantly, an army of changlings appeared.

"Lady Chrysalis, you're injured!" One said, helping her up.

"Use Strategy A, if it fails, go right to C." She said before she and that other changling disappeared. The changling army made hand signs, infusing there magic with the chakra the were given. When they transformed into the other Tailed Beast that they had seen and studied, they were incredibly convincing.

"I have an army, you can barely fight. You will all die." Sunset said, Fusion grabbed his schthe of the floor, his Susann'o making one as he did so. All the Shinobi readied themselves, changing forms, activating weapons, preparing to fight.

Fusion: The first large scale battle of the War Arc, this will be three chapters long(including this one). There will be many more battles, and hopefully you will enjoy. Don't worry, there will be an update about Konoha, I just wanna end these three chapters first. Please, review, favorite, and follow this story.

Until Next Chapter!


	16. Filler: Fusion's Training

Fusion: Like the Naruto series, this story will have filler chapters, but as frequent as the show itself. This filler chapter is written because I am rewriting several older chapters as well as to let me think of the future chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it, also, there will be some graphic descriptions and suggestive descriptions as well, seeing how this filler is based on how Fusion trained while the others were. Onwards to the chapter!

Fusion's Training

The day I lost my mind, the day I was put under more pain than I could imagine, the day I took a others life without thought and drank its blood. The day I changed entirely, it all happened in one day.

That night, when I tasted the blood of Sunset Shimmer, I became unstable, I became the monster I hoped to forget long ago. I did her every command without question, mainly because the white haired man pulled my strings. After I abanded my friends in the middle of EverFree Forest, the white haired man tried to take over my mind body and soul. Each day, he weakened me, hurting me, killing me from the inside.

As soon as I met Obito, he immediately ordered me to do train, he and the white haired man forced me to work with all my might. I worked to keep the white haired man at bay, and I worked for Lord Obito. In a few hours, he had me drink some of his blood, and gained total control over me. Before the sun rose, he ordered me to kill the four tails Jinchuriki, Roushi. I didn't hesitate, I stabbed him through his chest with my bare hands, ripping him to shreds with a blank expression.

He didn't die at first, so I used the Susan'o, and cut him to pieces. His screams sounded like a beautiful song, his blood felt like the smoothest silk. Before long, the Tailed Beast, Son Goku, was sealed within me. I didn't show many signs of pain, but on the inside, I felt like I was being burned by lava being poured all over me. The pain was unbarable but I knew my new master wouldn't like it if I showed pain. That was the same time the white haired man forced his way into my body. The pain of trying to force him out was beyond that of having an entire tailed beast sealed within me. I felt him completely take over, changing me into the beast I feared... my old self.

With only a few more hours left before he began the tournament, I had to fight and make the tailed beast submit to me. I wasn't able to beat him at first, until the white haired man appeared. He wanted to do it himself, told me to run before I get killed and he takes over my own consciousness. I ran, I was scared about what he could do, who he is. I tried to take over my body, if only for a few seconds, and began to make an Earth Clone, one of the techniques I got from Obito. Right as I made the last symbol, the white haired man defeated Son Goku, and took his chakra. The body activated its Tailed Beast Mode, and it passed over to the clone at the last second.

I put myself into the clone, and sealed the original body and concealed its chakra while hiding it near a cave I found. I was originally gonna put him in a large scroll I had, but it would dispel the clone jutsu. I decided to take more of the original bodies chakra before leaving and showing Obito that I mastered Tailed Beast mode, and he didn't suspect I was a clone. I knew I was gonna fight soon, so I had tried to use the absorption spell I used when I first met the ninja, and I had to use it on some guards that were locked away.

I was correct in the amount I had absorbed, I was now half stone and half pony, I set the remaining guards free and told them to run and never come back for their own good. The madness that the white haired man gave to me was still present, my hair now black and white, and I only had limited chakra, yet my magic was still normal. After a while I was sent to fight Naruto, as Obito handed me the dagger, he whispered to me, 'Kill him my pet. Don't leave a trace of his existence.' I knew he would find out about me being a clone, but he suspects me this soon... This man is smarter than he looks.

I walked onto the battlefield, ready to fight Naruto, but the second I saw my old friend, I was holding back tears, and the urge to run up to him and apologize for being a traitorous ass. I held back the tears, but in the end,I rejoined my friends, my family.

I missed them...

Fusion: I hoped you enjoyed this filler, and I know the paragraphs might be lengthy, but I couldn't picture it any other way. I am still editing and redoing mistakes and adding new things here and there for the first few chapters. Thank you for those who have read them and still decided to follow this story. Anyway, review and share this story and also follow and favorite, it helps a lot.

Later!


End file.
